


Disney Reenacted by OCs

by E_C_N_OctavianPrime



Category: Aladdin (1992), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C_N_OctavianPrime/pseuds/E_C_N_OctavianPrime
Summary: Just what the title says!These are RPed with my friend while using our OCs and then posted here while being unedited!Also, keep in mind that we changed a few things plot wise to the movie. Nothing big just small things





	1. The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast

OCs Cast

Quasimodo: Phoenix  
Esmeralda: Bonita  
Judge Frollo: Jason Moon  
Phoebus: Artemis  
Clopin: Kayden Kyanite  
Quasimodo's Mother: Navezgane  
The Archdeacon: Hotoke  
Laverne: Laverne (lol)  
Victor: Thalex  
Hugo: David Tombstone  
Quasimodo's Father (aka gypsy 1): Luna  
Brutish guard: Katty  
Oafish guard: Duke  
Gypsy #2: Celestial

OC Descriptions

Name: Phoenix  
Gender: Male  
Species: Skeleton Monster  
Looks: A slightly tall and normal bodied skeleton with short and spiky hair that slight covers his left eye. The left half of his hair is light blue, the right side is pink. The left side of his body is dark grey, almost black while the right side is the normal bone white. Left eye is a deep purple while his right one is a bright yellow. Dark green short sleeved shirt, dark red pants, brown shoes

Name: Laverne  
Species: spirit  
Gender: Female  
Looks: dark brown hair in a low, messy bun, blue eyes and deathly pale skin. She always looked depressed, except when she's around a child. She wears a grey long sleeve dress, which do have a few rips. She is very skinny with barely any muscle as well as average height. She is also covered in bruises and dirt and there's hand prints around her neck and on her thighs. 

Name: Jason Moon  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Looks: Dark red hair that is slicked back, tan skin, amber eyes, dark grey tattoos that swirl along his arms like elegant vines 

Name: Hotoke Fujioka  
Species: human  
Gender: Male  
Looks: messy black hair that is shaved at the sides of his head, light purple eyes, nearly white skin. 

Name: Thalex  
Gender: Male  
Species: Incubus Demon  
Looks: Around twenty, tan skin, brown medium hair, blue eyes, tan spiraling horns on his head, tan leathery wings, simple grey shirt with the sleeves torn off, light brown pants, dark brown boots

Name: David Tombstone  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human possessed by a demon  
Looks: Black short hair that covers his right eye, pale skin, left eye is brown while the right eye is completely blood red with a black pupil, slightly oversized long sleeve grey shirt, black pants, brown shoes

Name: Artemis Pavia  
Species: human  
Gender: Male  
Looks: thick, straight, black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, tall and has a slightly muscular build with light brown skin.

Name: Bonita Flores  
Species: human  
Gender: Female  
Looks: She has long black hair in a loose braid, brown eyes, and light brown skin. She is five feet tall with a thin, slight hourglass shaped body.

Name: Katty  
Gender: Female  
Species: Anthropomorphic orange tabby cat  
Looks: Orange and white fur, long fluffy cat tail that fades from orange to white, short brown spiky hair, green cat eyes, light silver guard armour with a crossbow strapped to her back

Name: Duke  
Gender: Male  
Species: Anthropomorphic husky dog  
Looks: Muscular, black and grey fur, long black hair pulled back in a lossed ponytail, ice blue eyes, heavy silver guard armor with a sword strapped to his side.

Name: Navezgane  
Gender: Female  
Species: human  
Looks: Long light brown hair in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and fair skin with freckles all over her cheeks and her nose. 

Name: Luna  
Gender: Female  
Species: Skeleton Monster  
Looks: Long light brown hair put up in a high and neat ponytail, green long sleeved shirt, light blue pants, light brown boots. Her eyes are black with her right pupil a light blue crescent moon and her left, a yellow star. Three claw like markings on her left cheek

Name: Celestial  
Gender: Female  
Species: Skeleton Monster  
Looks: Long dark brown hair put up in a low and messy ponytail, dark purple long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, dark brown boots. Her eyes are black with her right pupil an upside down broken green heart with a crack over it and her left is a red dot with blood running from it. 

Name: Kayden Kyanite  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human/Gem hybrid  
Looks: Teal hair, fair skin, left eye brown, and right eye teal, teal square kyanite gem on his forehead, a teal and brown jester suit when performing with a dark teal mask, and a simple teal long sleeved shirt with dark grey pants and black boots when not


	2. The Hunchback of Notre Dame RP

Luna lets out a steamy puff of breath as she watches the man steering the raft they were on. This plan was incredibly risky, and she hoped she could get her family into Paris safely without getting caught. She jumped as the small bundle in her mate’s arms suddenly began wailing. 

Navezgane immediately tensed up and tried to comfort the bundle. "Hush, little one!" 

Celestial leaned over to help as the man began to get irritated. “If you don’t shut the blasted thing up then I’ll charge you extra!” He snapped quietly.  
Luna scowled at the man as her child slowly calmed down and began cooing up at his other mother and his aunt. 

Suddenly arrows flew pass them. Nav looks up and sees the guards pointing weapons at them as Luna gets in front of her protectively. Nav hears the sounds of hooves and turns around with a gasp. "Judge Moon!" 

A man sat on top a midnight black horse as he stared at them with cold amber eyes. He watched as the guards pulled the raft to shore and began arresting them. “Hurry up!” He snapped in a stern and cold voice as he grew irritated when the men had trouble wrestling Luna down as she struggled. 

Nav tries to get away as a guard grabs her arm. "You there! What do you have?" 

“Stolen goods no doubt. Take them from her!” Moon snaps.  
Luna looked up in horror as the guards tried to wrench the bundle from Nav’s hands. “Navezgane, RUN!” 

The brunette girl punches a guard, making him let go as she runs away towards Notre Dame. 

Moon snaps the reins on his horse and immediately gives chase. He yelled in frustration as she slipped through an alley that his horse couldn’t fit through and was forced to go around. 

She gets the the doors and pounds her fist onto it. "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!" Nav yelled, desperately. 

The sound Moon’s horse came closer as he turned a corner and began charging at her. When she tried to run again he grabbed the bundle and kicked her away. This caused her head to bang on the steps and she went still. Moon stared down at her until he heard the bundle in his hands crying. “A baby?” He mutters in disbelief as he unwraps the cloth. The man’s eyes widened as he gasped and quickly covered the baby’s face back up. “A demon!” He looks around desperately before urging his horse forwards towards a well. Once it was in reach he dangled the baby over it and got ready to drop it. 

"Stop!" Hotoke, the archdeacon, shouted. 

Moon glares at the priest and sneers. “This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs!” He snaps. 

The raven man went to Nav and held her up. "See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame…" He said and gestured to the seemingly dead woman in his arms. 

“I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.” Moon says coldly. 

"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame?" He glared at him. 

“My conscience is clear!” Moon snapped at him as he glared at the other priest. 

"You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm. But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes of Notre Dame!" He yelled and pointed to the building. 

Moon looks around and starts to feel cold as he stares at all the statues surrounding the church. He let out a shaky breath and turned back to the archdeacon. “What must I do?” 

"Care for the child, raise it as your own." Hotoke said after picking up the woman. 

Moon glares at him again. “What? I'm to be saddled with this freakish-” He pauses as a thought creeps across into his mind. "Very well. Let him live with you, in your church.” 

"Live here? But where?" Hotoke asked. 

“Anywhere.” Moon says as he looks at the church. “Just so he’s kept locked away where no one else can see him.” He pauses as as looks up. “The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways.” The man looks down at the baby and smiles. “Even this foul creature may prove one day to be useful to me.” 

Almost two decades later, the bells of Notre Dame have rung in the morning as it always did. 

As the sound of the bells faded away, high up in the bell tower a skeleton monster leaned against the balcony. He looked down at the ground with his mismatched eyes and smiled. “The Festival of Fools is today… now would be a good day to finally fly.” He said as he looked over at a small bird nest sitting on one of the gargoyles. 

The bird looks down and seems to be rather reluctant to try. It backs away in fear. 

“You sure? Good day to try.” He said as he gently picked the bird up. “The festival only comes around once a year and it would be a shame to miss it. The food, jugglers, magic, costumes, all of it!” The skeleton lifts his hands up a bit as the bird starts flying. “See?” he chuckles. “Now go on. No one wants to be cooped up here forever.” 

The small bird promptly flies around him then away with the others, tweeting happily. 

“Well he took forever to leave.” A voice said from behind him. The skeleton just sighs as a short man with black hair and short horns leans against the balcony railing with him. “I could’ve just eaten it you know.” The man says.

“Don’t be like that David.” Another voice said. This one came from a taller man with longer horns and brown hair. He swings himself up and sits on the railing with his legs dangling off. “You know Phoenix has a soft spot for animals. Wouldn’t wanna hurt his feelings, would ya?”  
David rolls his eyes. “Heh, heh, heh… go scare a nun! Hey, Phe! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging?” He asks as he gently punches the skeleton on the arm. 

"A festival!" Laverne exclaimed, though she stayed away from the balcony as she was afraid of it. 

“You mean the Feast of Fools!?!” The brunette asked  
Phoenix nods slightly. “Uh huh!”  
“All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!” David says as he uses his armpit to make a farting noise.

"It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of the simple peasant folk." The spirit said with a small smile. "At least from here." 

“Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F.” David says as he smiled, showing off his razor sharp teeth.  
Phoenix sighs, dejected. “Yeah, watching.” He turns and leaves, obviously sad.  
David doesn’t seem to notice as he stands on the balcony and looks down with a smirk. “Hey, look, a mime.” He hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and is about to spit, when Thalex covers his mouth. The raven glares at the brunette as he is forced to swallow his prize, but then looks behind him were his friend is. He pushes Thalex away from him and jumps off the balcony so he can walk over to the skeleton. “Hey, hey, what gives?” 

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us, Phoenix?" Laverne asked with a concerned frown. 

The skeleton doesn’t say anything as he just walks past her.  
David frowns and tilts his head. “What’s wrong with him?”  
“Maybe he’s sick?” Thalex asks concerned. 

"Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will." She shook her head and followed him. 

Thalex walks after her while David lags behind them. “But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Phoenix.” the brunette says frowning. 

"What good is watching the party if you never get to go?" Birds have begun to roost on Laverne. She waves them away. "Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not stuck here for all eternity, like us." Laverne goes to Phoenix, who is at his table with a model of the city and small toys painted like townspeople. "Phoenix, what's wrong? You wanna tell me all about it?" 

“I… I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all…” Phoenix said as he picked up an unfinished figurine. 

She thinks for a bit and smiles. "Well, did you ever think about going there instead?" 

Phoenix quickly shakes his head as he covers the left side of his face. “I'd never fit in down there. I'm not… normal.” He says sadly. 

"Oh you poor boy…" She pauses as the birds have returned to perch on her again. "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's alright with you!" She yells at the birds. 

David goes to Phoenix. “Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. Whadda we gotta do? Paint you a fresco?”  
“As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival.” Thalex says gently.  
Phoenix looks at the three of them in disbelief. “Me?!?”  
David picks up a figurine of the Pope that Phoenix made. “No, the Pope. Of course you, idiot!”  
Thalex takes the figurine and puts it back on the table. “It would be a great educational experience.”  
“Wine, women and song!” David cheers.  
Thalex gives his fellow demon a flat look. “You can learn to identify various regional cheeses!”  
“Bobbing for snails!” David yells as he holds up a bucket of water.  
“And the music.” Thalex says ignoring David.  
“Dunk the monk!” The raven demon exclaims as he slams the bucket over Thalex’s head. 

"Take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you. Besides, you actually can leave, we're trapped here." Laverne said with a frown. "Our lives were cut short years ago and we can't take back what we did." 

David nods in agreement. “Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, blood, and the need for oxygen. We’re just poor souls who were dealt a bad hand in life. Huh Thalex?”  
“I suppose that’s one way of saying it…” Thalex sighs before he slams the bucket on David’s head for payback. 

"Phoenix, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-" 

The skeleton interrupts her. “Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing.  
“What?” The demons and the spirit ask.  
“My master, Jason Moon.” Phoenix says holding up a figurine of the man. 

Laverne grimaced at the name. "Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean "ever ever?" " 

“Never ever!” Phoenix exclaims. “And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go.”  
David leans against him. “Who says you gotta ask?”  
“Oh, no.” Phoenix mutters as he catches on to what the demon means.  
“Ya sneak out…” David presses on. 

"It's just one afternoon…" She said softly. 

“I couldn't-” Phoenix mutters.  
“ ...and ya sneak back in.” David says bumping his shoulder and smiling. 

"He'll never know you were gone." 

Phoenix shakes his head. “I mean, if I got caught-”  
“Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.” Thalex says.  
“He might see me.” The skeleton says fearfully.  
David grabs a cloak. “You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Jason doesn't know can't hurt you!”  
“Ignorance is bliss.” Thalex pipes up.  
David snorts and punches Thalex’s arm. “Look who's talking…” He teases. 

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever." Laverne said. 

Phoenix pauses at that and smiles as he nods. “You're right! I'll go!” He smiles more as his friends cheer. “I'll get cleaned up. I'll stroll down those stairs. I'll march through the doors and-" 

They had been advancing on the door leading downstairs. As Phoenix nears it, Moon appears in the doorway suddenly, cutting him short and making the demons and spirit disappear. "Good morning, Phoenix." He said, flatly. 

Phoenix gasps and backs up into a wall as he bows his head. “Ah- um, good… morning, Master.” He says quietly. 

"Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I… uh… just myself…” Phoenix said sheepishly. 

"I see. Now… lunch." Moon said as Phoenix goes off and retrieves a table setting. A silver chalice and plate for Moon and a wooden cup and plate for himself. "Shall we review your alphabet today?" 

Phoenix nods as he sits down across from him. “Yes, Master. I would like that very much.” 

He takes out a book and places it in front of him. "Very well. A?" Moon pours some water into Phoenix's cup. 

“Abomination.” Phoenix says instantly. 

Moon lists a few more letters which Phoenix quickly answers. "F?" 

“Festival.” Phoenix mutters with a small smile. 

He spits out his drink. "Excuse me?" 

“Forgiveness!” Phoenix corrects himself desperately. 

"You said...festival." Moon said with narrowed eyes. 

Phoenix shakes his head. “No!” 

"You are thinking about going to the festival." He said as he got up. 

“It's just that… you go every year.” Phoenix says. 

"I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment." Moon goes to the balcony. "Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor."

Phoenix follows him slowly with his head down. “I didn't mean to upset you, master.” He says pleadingly. 

"Phoenix, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?" Moon said and looked at him. 

“I'm sorry, sir…” Phoenix whispers as he bows his head. 

He sighs. "Oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do… This world is cruel and I'm the only person you can trust in this whole city. Do you know why?" He asked. 

“Because I am… a freak of nature…” Phoenix says quietly as he rubs the blackened side of his face. “People… people don’t trust those who do not follow the rules… of God’s creations…” He says slowly. 

"Exactly. You must stay so I can protect you from them… they will only hate with scorn and jeer." Moon continued and went over the the small wooden town and put the figure that looks like Phoenix in the bell tower. "Do as I say and stay here." 

Phoenix nods as Moon starts leaving. “You are good to me, master. I'm sorry…” He says neutrally. 

"You are forgiven. But, remember, Phoenix: this is your sanctuary." Moons said and then leaves. 

Phoenix gazes at his wooden models and sighs as he hears the door close. “Sanctuary… right…” He grumbles as he grabs his figurine and places it in the town square. 

Down to street level, where, in the midst of all the activity, walks Artemis, and his horse, Achilles. He was consulting a map. "Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." He looks and sees a pair of guards walking by. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-" They completely ignore him. "Hmmm, I guess not." He muttered. 

Meanwhile, in a corner, a woman with long black hair pulled into a braid and a goat are dancing for change. A woman and her daughter walk by, but the woman steers her child away. “Stay away, child, they're gypsies. They'll steal us blind.” She says crossly as she walks away. 

Artemis, entranced by Bonita's dancing, drops a few coins into the hat on the ground. Soon, a boy on top of the wall whistles. Everything comes to a halt, and all scramble for cover. As Djali grabs the hat, coins fly everywhere. The Gypsy girl sees this and runs out to grab the money. As she's gathering the change, the guards arrive.

The cat guard sighs as she stops in front of her. “All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?” She asks sternly but not coldly. 

"For your information, I earned it." She replied with narrowed eyes. 

The husky dog standing behind the cat snorts and pushes the smaller guard away as he grabs the hat. “Gypsies don't earn money. They steal it!” he snarls. 

Bonita growls and pulls it back. "You'd know a lot about stealing!" 

“Troublemaker!” The dog barks. “Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down.” He says with a smile.  
“Duke!” The cat hissed as she grabbed his arm. “Stand down, she did nothing wrong!”  
Duke growls and pushes her back. “Stay out of this one Katty!” 

She fights him, and eventually escapes. As the guards begin to chase, Artemis blocks them with Achilles, and they fall to the ground. Duke was in the right spot, and… "Achilles! Sit!" Achilles does as he is told, and sat on top of Duke. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere." He said in fake innocence. 

“Get this thing off me!” Duke howled.  
Katty approached Artemis and hid a smile behind her hand. “I’m sorry Sir, but as much as my dimwitted brother deserves this I'm afraid you’ll have to let him up.” She says drawing her dagger. “Amusing as it it, it’s still considered you interfering with the law.” 

In return, Artemis pulls out his shining sword. "You were saying… Lieutenant?" 

Katty’s eyes widen and she fumbles to sheathe her dagger. “Oh, Captain! At your service, sir!” She says once she does and gives him a salute. “I apologize for the behavior of my brother, and for my mistaking you for a commoner!” 

He sheathed his sword and smiles. "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but… the Palace of Justice?" He asked.  
Later, the guards made a path for Captain Artemis. As he walked, he saw some coins on the ground. He picked them up and dropped them in the hat of an old man sitting on the street. After he passed, the "old man" pulled his hood down to reveal Djali sitting on Bonita's head. She looked at him curiously. Artemis was trying to move through the crowd, but Achilles was refusing to come along. "Come on, boy. Achilles! Heel!" 

Later in the Palace of Justice, Moon is standing in the dungeon as he listens to a man being whipped. “Guard! Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new.” He orders as Artemis walks in. 

Artemis winced at the whipping sound. "Yes, sir." A guard said. 

“Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Artemis, home from the wars.” Moon said while smiling as he faced the raven. 

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir." He replied. 

“Your service record precedes you, Artemis. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre.” Moon says. 

Artemis nods. "And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it." 

“Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me.” Moon pauses as a whip crack and a scream interrupts him and smiles as Artemis appears startled at the crack. “Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape.” He says as he begins walking. 

He follows. "Uh, thank you, sir, uh, very, uh, trem-uh, a tremendous honour, sir." 

“You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled.” Moon says as he leads the raven to a balcony. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Misled, sir?" 

Moon gestures to the streets below. “Look, Captain, gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped.” He says coldly. 

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Artemis asked. 

“Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you.” Moon says matter of factly. “For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one.” On each of the last three words, he crushes one of three ants on a tile. He then flips the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around underneath. “And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles.” 

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" Moon slams the tile back down upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants. "You make your point quite vividly, Sir." Artemis said quietly.

Moon smiles at this. “You know, I like you Captain. Shall we?” He begins to leave, when the crowd below begins to cheer loudly. “Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?” 

Artemis shook his head. "Not recently, sir." 

“Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along.” Moon orders.  
Meanwhile, Phoenix is sliding down the church pillars and lands in the crowd as he holds his cloak close to his body and looks awound. He smiles a bit as he looks up at the church and sees Thalex and David waving down at him. 

Phoenix wanders into the crowd, as an oncoming group of people begin to sing. "Come one, come all! Leave your loops and milking stools, coop the hens and pen the mules. Come one, come all! Close the churches and the schools. It's the day for breaking rules. Come and join the feast of …" 

“FOOLS!” A man in a teal and grey jester outfit with a dark teal mask slides in with a large smile and enthusiastic movements. He begins singing and exciting up the crowd, all the while seemingly chasing after Phoenix. The poor skeleton gets jostled a bit and ends up falling into the tent Bonita is getting ready in. 

Bonita turns to him quickly. "Hey! Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned tone. 

Phoenix crawls back a bit as he holds his hood close to his face. “I didn't mean to… I'm sorry.”

"You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see." She got closer to him. 

“Ah, wait. Hold on!” Phoenix exclaimed as he tried and failed to keep her from pulling his hood down. 

Djali, upon seeing Phoenix's face, sneers.  
Bonita, however, doesn't flinch. "There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful." She said with a soft smile. 

“I-I-I will.” Phoenix stutters as she helps him up. 

"By the way, great mask!" She said as he left. 

Phoenix smiles a bit as a small purple and yellow blush covers his cheeks a bit, and then goes back to the celebration. He ends up wandering to the stage were the jester from earlier jumps up and yells out in rhyme. “Come one, come all! Hurry, hurry, here's your chance, see the mystery and romance. Come one, come all! See the finest girl in France make an entrance to entrance. Dance la Bonita, dance!" On the last word, the jester disappears in a puff of smoke, and Bonita appears in his place.  
Moon sighs and addresses Artemis as she proceeds to perform a sultry dance. “Look at that disgusting display.” 

"Yes, sir!" Artemis said, enthusiastically. She continues to dance. She pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Moon's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. Bonita moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Moon yanks the off his head.  
Bonita takes a guards spear before making it stick in the ground and spinning around it. When she stops she winks at the crowd. 

The jester joins Bonita back on the stage. “And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!” He cheers before he begins singing again. “HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE! NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE! NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!” The jester gestures to a man being carried by the crowd. “You all remember last year's king!?!” He smiles as the crowd cheers and starts signing again. “SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING. MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A DEMON’S WING.”  
David growls a little at the jester as he hears that particular line, and Thalex has to hold him back from jumping down and attacking him.  
“FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS!” The Jester sings as he and Bonita start pulling contestants onto the stage, Phoenix being the last one.  
The skeleton could see the jester giving him what appeared to be a knowing smile, and that made him very nervous. 

Bonita pulls Phoenix to the stage. She works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath, they were getting kicked off by Djali. The festivities continue until Bonita reaches him. She tries to pull his mask off, but soon realises that it's not a mask. She backs away in shock rather than disgust. 

Phoenix is instantly devastated as everyone starts voicing their disgust and goes to hide himself again.  
Moon stands up from his seat in shock as he glares at Phoenix coldly.  
The jester, trying to keep things festive, jumps in with a big smile. “Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Phoenix, the Bell Ringer of Notre Dame!” He cheers as he places a crown on the skeleton’s head. 

Upon hearing this, the crowd once again grows festive and sing. "Once a year we throw a party here in town!" 

The jester and the crowd cheer and sing as they haul Phoenix up onto another stage, one that spins, and begin cheering his name.  
Somewhere to the side, the guards Katty and Duke are watching this with different opinions. Katty was applauding the skeleton and whooping along with the crowd, but Duke picked up a tomato and sneered as he gently elbowed his sister. “You think he's ugly now? Watch this!” He throws a tomato at Phoenix, hitting him square in the face making the crowd quickly go quiet. “Now that's ugly!” He cackles as Katty covers her mouth in shock. 

"Hail to the king!" Another guard said mockingly.  
He throws another tomato. Soon, Phoenix is being pelted with produce of all kinds. Shouts come from all directions. He is soon lassoed and tied down on a rotating platform. He is spun around, as onlookers continue their torment. He sees Moon watching. 

“Master! Master, please! Help me!” Phoenix calls out desperately. 

Artemis has seen enough. "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty." 

Moon holds up his hand. “In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here.” He says coldly. 

As soon as he said this, the crowd gasps and goes silent. Artemis and Moon look up to the stage and see Bonita ascending the steps. She kneels next to Phoenix. He flinched as she reached for him. "Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." She said softly as she wiped off the tomato juice off his face. 

Moon stands up and yells. “You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!” 

"Yes, your honour. Just as soon as I free this poor creature." Bonita replied, not even looking at him as she continued to get the rest of the stuff thrown at Phoenix off. 

“I forbid it!” Moon yells. 

She looks at him right in the eye as she wipes out a blade and cuts the ropes. 

“How dare you defy me!” Moon snarls as a few guards tense up and wait for orders they know will come. 

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help." Bonita said as she glared at him. 

“Silence!” 

"Justice!" She yelled and put her fist into the air. 

Moon glares at her harshly. “Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence.” He tells her. 

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" Bonita replied with a smug grin as she throws the Fool’s crown towards him.

“Captain Artemis! Arrest her.” Moon ordered. 

Artemis motions for his guards to move in and arrest Esmeralda. They surround the stage. "Now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" Bonita pulls out a handkerchief from under her shirt. She begins to fake cry, then disappears in an explosion of smoke. 

“Witchcraft!” Moon yells in anger. 

"Oh, boys! Over here!" Bonita called from another location. She leads the guards on a wild chase. At one point, she knocks a large cage containing an old prisoner to the ground. It goes rolling away, until it comes to a stop and the lock breaks open. He steps out. 

“I'm free, I'm free!” He cries happily, but then trips and falls into a stockade, which closes and locks. “Dang it.” 

Meanwhile, Bonita continues to evade the guards. At one point, she and Djali jump on top of the crowd, which carries them away to safety. Two guards attempt the same move, and the crowd quickly moves away. She grabs a helmet from one of the guards, and throws it like a frisbee. It hits three guards and knocks them out, before almost chopping Artemis' head off as he ducked and smiled. "What a woman!" 

Two guards on horseback are chasing Bonita, and as she leaps over Frollo's stand someone throws the two guards a staff. Each holding onto an end, the horizontal staff slices through Frollo's stand, sending him diving for cover. Bonita ascends to the top of a stand, then promptly disappears with a dramatic flourish that everyone in the crowd cheers on.  
Moon stands up and turned to Artemis seething. “Find her, Captain! I want her alive!” He orders harshly. 

"Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy girl, and do not harm her!" Artemis said. 

Moon hops onto his horse and rides over to Phoenix, who lowers his head in shame. “I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again.” He whispers and then moves to the entrance of the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. Once inside he hesitates but then slams the door shut. 

Artemis and the guards searching for Bonita. She is disguised, again with Djali as the old man as she sneaks into the church. He sees her and recognises who it is. He follows her in alone. As he comes up behind her, she turns and grabs his sword. "You!" 

She forces him to the floor, holding him there with the tip of his sword at his chin. “Easy, easy- I just shaved this morning.” He joked. 

"Oh, really? You missed a spot." She replied. 

Artemis holds his hands up. “All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologise.” he pleads. 

"For what?" She asks as she let her guard down. 

Artemis takes his chance and grabs the sword from her hands to turn it on her. “That, for example.” he says as he stands. 

"You sneaky son of a-" Bonita was about to curse. 

Artemis stops her with an amused smile. “Ah, ah, ah! Watch it- you're in a church.” He says as if lightly scolding a child. 

Bonita has picked up a staff with candles on top. "Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" She swings the staff at Artemis, who blocks it with his sword. They fight. 

Artemis speaks between each of Bonita’s swings. “Candlelight… privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man!” He compliments her with a smile. 

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you." She replied with a smirk. 

Artemis frowns a bit at that as his guard is lowered. “That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?” he asks. 

"No. This is." She swings one end of the staff at Artemis' crotch. He blocks it with his sword. She quickly hits him in the face with the other end of the staff. He shakes it off. 

“Touche!” He exclaims with a smile before Djali butts him in the chest. “I didn't know you had a kid.” he wheezed. 

"Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." The fighting has subsided. 

“Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm Artemis. Like the Greek goddess of the moon? And you are?” He asks. 

"Is this an interrogation?" Bonita asked with a raised brow. 

“It's called an introduction.” Artemis says as he sheathed his sword. 

"You're not arresting me?" 

Artemis shrugs and looks around the church. “Not as long as you're in here. I can't.” He says smiling. 

Bonita squints. "You're not at all like the other soldiers."

The male raven smiles at that. “Thank you.” 

"So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" 

“I'd settle for your name.” Artemis says kindly. 

"Bonita." She replied with a smile. 

Artemis smiles back softly. “It's beautiful. Much better than Artemis, anyway.” He chuckles.  
As they both relax, neither notices Moon and guards approaching. “Good work, Captain! Now, arrest her.” 

Artemis had his back to him. "Claim sanctuary." She looks at him oddly. "Say it!" "You tricked me!" Bonita growled. 

“I'm waiting, Captain.” Moon says harshly as he walks over. 

"I'm sorry, sir. She claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Artemis said. 

“Then drag her outside at on-” Moon is interrupted by a stern old voice.

"Moon! You will not touch her! Don't worry. Minister Moon learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." Hotoke said as he approached Bonita. Moon and the guards turn to leave. He ducks around a pillar and doubles back. 

As the remainder of the people have passed, Moon jumps out, grabs Bonita’s arm and twists it behind her. He whispers into her ear. “You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls.” He pauses, then breathes deeply, smelling Bonita’s hair. 

Bonita glanced at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" 

“I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck.” Moon purrs as he caresses her neck, but she pulls away. 

"I know what you were imagining." She growled. 

Moon pauses and glares at her. “Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth, to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter.” He begins to leave. “You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!” He exits, pulling the door shut behind him. 

She rushes over to another door, only to find guards outside. 

“Frollo's orders! Post a guard at every door” 

Bonita slams it shut. Djali comes back to her. "One thing, Djali- if Moon thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong." "Don't act rashly, child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further." Hotoke said to her. "You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then…" She sighs. "What do they have against people who are different, anyway." "You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself." "No one out there's going to help, that's for sure." Bonita said bitterly. "Perhaps there's someone in here who can." Hotoke gracefully motions towards the inside of the church, then exits.  
Bonita moves into the church, singing softly to herself, although Phoenix could hear her. 

Phoenix smiles as he listens to her prayers and sighs once she’s done. There was only one other person he knew who was willing to help others like that. He jumped as a parishioner spots him. “You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?!” Startled, Phoenix jumps and knocks over a candle staff and runs as the man keeps yelling at him. “Haven't you caused enough trouble already!?” 

Bonita notices and gives chase. "Wait! I want to talk to you." Phoenix comes out the top of the staircase, followed by Bonita and Djali. The demons and the spirit watch from above. "Look! It's the girl who helped him." Laverne said. 

David lets out a soft wolf whistle. “Damn, ain’t she pretty? Looks like our little Phe’s getting lucky tonight~”  
Thalex hits him across the back of the head. “Show some respect, David!” 

As soon as Phoenix gets up there, the three go to him. "Who's the girl?" Laverne asked. 

“I-I-I don’t know I-” Phoenix stutters as he keeps trying to run, but they keep stopping him.  
David ruffles his head and smiles. “Seems my charm rubbed off on you!”  
Thalex rolls his eyes at that. “Oh please… Now don’t run too fast Phoenix or she’ll get away.”  
“I know! Th-that’s what I’m-” 

Bonita finally gets up there as the three spiritual creatures disappeared. "Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you." 

“Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice... seeing... you... again. Ohh…” Phoenix stutters as he starts walking away while covering his face. 

"No, wait!" She gives chase to the once again fleeing Phoenix. "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had… pulled… you… up on the… stage."  
She slows down as she reaches Phoenix's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city. She is in awe. "What is this place?" 

Phoenix hesitates as he peeks at her from behind the pillar he was hiding by. “This is where I live.” He says quietly. 

She goes over to the model. "Did you make all these things yourself?" 

“Most of them.” Phoenix admits sheepishly as he watches her study his things. 

She fingers the mobile. "This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins." She chuckled. 

“But you're a wonderful dancer.” Phoenix says as he starts to slowly come out from his hiding spot. 

"Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this?" Bonita picked up a figure. 

Phoenix rushes up to her. “Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished. I-I still have to paint them…” 

"The blacksmith, and the baker. You're a surprising person, Phoenix. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself." Bonita said as she put it down and looked at him. 

“Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them?” Phoenix asks reluctantly. 

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Djali?" Djali, who has been munching on an unpainted figure, slurps it into his mouth. 

Phoenix wasn’t bothered by that one bit, he could just make new ones. “Follow me. I'll introduce you.” He says as he starts walking away. 

Bonita followed and looked up at the bells. "Never knew there were so many." 

“That's Little Sophia, and…” Phoenix jumps up to swing from bell to bell as he speaks. “Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know.” He says from his perch on one of the wooden beams. 

Bonita smiled and looked at one of the larger bells. "Who's this?"

Phoenix jumps down off his perch and lands behind her. “Big Marie.” he says smiling. 

From under Big Marie, Bonita shouts a "Hello!", which echoes and resonates richly. 

Phoenix chuckles a bit. “She likes you.” He pauses a moment before smiling. “Wanna see something else?” 

"We'd love to." Bonita smiles. 

Djali, under Big Marie, belches loudly, which in turn echoes and resonates richly. This causes Phoenix to snort a bit as he laughed and covered his mouth to hide it. 

Bonita and Phoenix proceed outside to a beautiful view of Paris and the Seine. "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever." She said. 

“You could, you know. You wouldn’t be the only one, I mean Navazgene has lived here for as long as I can remember.” Phoenix says smiling. 

"I'm sure she loves it here as well as you but, no, I couldn't." She shook her head. 

“Oh, yes, you have sanctuary!” Phoenix said happily. 

Bonita sighed. "But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." 

Phoenix shakes his head. “But you and Navezgane are not like other gypsies. They're… evil.” he says. 

She narrowed her eyes. "Who told you that?" 

“My master, Jason Moon. He raised me.” Phoenix said. 

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Bonita asked with shock. 

Phoenix recoils a little at that. “Cruel?!? Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a freak, you know…” He says softly. 

She gasped softly. "He told you that?" 

He looks away from her and covers the left side of his face. “Look at me.” he says timidly. 

"Give me your hand." She takes his hand and looks at his palm. 

“Why?” He asked confused. 

"Just let me see." Bonita traces his palm with her finger. "Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny…" Bonita said with a small smile. 

“What!?” Phoenix exclaimed a little worried. 

"Freak lines. Not a single one. Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?" She asked. 

Phoenix quickly shakes his head as he clasps her hand in both of his. “No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and-” 

"-and a gypsy. And maybe Frollo's wrong about the both of us." 

“What did she say?!?” Thalex asks as he and the other two spirits strain to listen. 

"Frollo's nose is long, and he wears a truss." Laverne said sarcastically.

David smiles. “Hah! Told ya!” He looks at Thalex and holds out his hand. “Pay up!”  
Thalex sighs and hands him a gold coin.  
Phoenix smiled at Bonita. “You helped me. Now I will help you.” 

"But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door." Bonita said with a frown. 

“We won't use a door.” Phoenix says gesturing to the balcony. 

"You mean... climb down?" She asked. 

Phoenix nods. “Sure. You carry him,” He motions to Djali. “I carry you.” 

"Okay. Come on Djali." Djali hops into Bonita's arms as she let Phoenix pick her up. 

“Ready?” Phoenix asks. He then stands on the railing once he gets a nod from the raven. “Don’t be afraid.” He tells her. 

"I'm not afraid." She replied. Phoenix leaps over the edge and dangles from a gargoyle head. "Now I'm afraid. 

“The trick is not to look down.” Phoenix tells her as he begins swinging down the exterior of the cathedral. 

"Have you done this before?" Bonita asked. 

“No.” Phoenix says simply as he keeps climbing. He then comes to a rest on a slanted roof and smiled at Bonita. 

She smiles back. "Wow. You're quite an acrobat." 

“Thank you-” His words are cut short as the tile they're on breaks free and they begin to slide down the roof as if they were on a sled. They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off into the air. It lands a few blocks away. The guards on the ground heard the crash and go off to investigate. As guards pass, Phoenix, Bonita and Djali hide as part of a statue. When the coast is clear, they speak again. “I hope I didn't scare you.” He whispered. 

"Not for an instant." Djali groans as his heart is only just now beginning to beat again. 

Phoenix takes the raven’s hand and smiles. “I'll never forget you, Bonita…” he says sadly. 

She holds onto his as her eyes lit up with hope. "Come with me." 

“What?!?” Phoenix asked bewildered. 

"To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place." Bonita smiles. 

Phoenix hesitates before shaking his head. “Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened to me today. No. This is where I belong.” He says as he places a hand on one of the pillars. 

She frowns, disappointed. "I don't think you do… alright, then I'll come to see you." 

“What? Here? But, the soldiers, and Moon, and...:” Phoenix says concerned. 

She smiled. "I'll come at sunset." 

Phoenix shakes his head. “At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers, and-” He pauses as Bonita pecks his cheek. “-whatever's good for you.” 

Bonita pulls a talisman off her neck and hands it to Phoenix. "If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way." 

“But how?” Phoenix asks as he studies it. 

"Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." She said with a wink. 

Phoenix blushes a bit and nods with a small smile as he stares at her. He then jumps as he hears the guards returning. “You have to go. Now!” 

Bonita swings down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark. Phoenix climbs back up to his tower. As soon as he reaches the ledge, Artemis appears. "Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?" 

Phoenix gets very angry quickly at the sight of a guard. He swings at Artemis but he ducks away. “No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!” He yells. 

"Wait! I mean her no harm!" Phoenix grabs a torch and begins swinging it at Artemis. He backs off, but the skeleton continues to swing. Backed down the stairs, Artemis finally draws his sword and swings, pinning the torch against the wall.  
Phoenix has grabbed Artemis by the chest. "You tell her for me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her life. Will you tell her that?" He gets no response. "Will you?"

Phoenix pauses before nodding sharply. “If you go. Now!” He snaps. 

"I'll go. Now, will you put me down, please?" Phoenix has been holding Artemis several feet off the floor. He sets him down.  
The raven starts to leave, then turns to say something. "Oh. And one more thing. Tell Bonita she's very lucky." 

“... Why?” Phoenix asks uncertainly. 

"To have a friend like you." He smiles and leaves. 

Phoenix actually smiles at that as he returns to his room and his friends  
“Hey hey! There he is!” David cheers as he walks over to him. “Nice job getting rid of that jerk! The nerve of him! Snooping around here trying to steal your girl.”  
The skeleton man paused. “My girl?” he asked bewildered. 

"Bonita. Dark hair, works with a goat. Remember?" Laverne asked with a grin. 

David sighs at that with a smile. “Oh, I sure do…”  
Thalex wacks him upside the head and smiles at Phoenix. “Way to go, Lovebird!”  
“Lovebird?” Phoenix asks with a smile as he shakes his head. “Oh no, no, no…” 

"Oh, don't be so modest." Laverne said. 

Phoenix looks at them with amusement. “Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type.” He said chuckling as he went to his wooden models. The skeleton began to hum softly as he carved out a new figurine and then began painting it.  
The demons and spirit look over his shoulders and smile as the figurine turned out to be Bonita. 

"Looks aren't everything, dear, remember that." Laverne said before sitting beside him to watch. 

Thalex nods in agreement before stiffening. “Someone’s coming!” He hissed as he disappeared.  
Phoenix turned around expecting his master, but was pleasantly shocked to see Navezgane instead. “Nav! It’s alright guys, come on out!” He says as he stands up and smiles. 

The burnette smiled. "Hello, Phoenix. It's been a while." Laverne appeared beside him along with the two demons. 

The skeleton smiles as he goes over and hugs her. “It has… What are you doing up so late? Hotoke won’t be happy.” He points out. 

"The usual. Prayers, avoiding Moon, and all of that." She said with a shrug as she hugged back. 

David snorts. “Ok, I get that. How did you get past Hotoke though? That dude watches you like a hawk twenty four seven.”

"He's an old man, he's starting to fall asleep more and more." Navezgane replied. 

“Oh don’t act like you’re still a spring chicken.” David teases, which in turn earns him another whack on the head from Thalex. 

"I'm not that old, I'm just nearing my forties." She replied with a shrug. Laverne smiled. "Speak for yourself, David."

“Oi!” David pauses before sighing. “Yeah alright… but just because I'm a thousand years older then you all doesn’t mean I still can’t kick all your asses!” He says smirking. 

"How are you two even here, in a church, when you're demons?" Laverne asked looking at him. 

“You know how some people come to the church to get rid of any demons that might have attached to them? That’s what happened to us, only instead of going back to Hell we ended trapped here.” David explains casually.  
Thalex nods his head in agreement at that. 

"What about you, Laverne?" Navezgane asked. "Uh…" She paused then pointed to the balcony. "I was pushed." 

David growls lowly in his throat as she mentions this. “I was there to witness it… I still want to claw that bastard’s eyes out.” He snarls as his uncovered eye glows red.

Navezgane frowned. "I can guess who he was…" She looks over the balcony and her eyes widen. "Speaking of which, what's he doing?" Laverne turning around and went to it despite her fears. She sees Moon pacing by the window in another building. "It looks like he's going into a frenzy." 

David growls a little. “Who the fuck cares?” he grumbles. “Let the bastard suffer.” 

"If you say so…" She mumbled and looked at Phoenix. "Protect Bonita, okay? I think she could be in danger." 

The skeleton nods firmly. “I-I’ll do my best!” He exclaims. 

Laverne smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good. Now we just need to wait for her to come." 

Phoenix nods in agreement and sighs as he leans against the railing. “Nav… have you ever been in love?” he asked suddenly. 

"I'm not sure...sometimes I feel like I'm missing something and that I may have been before I came here." The brunette said. 

Phoenix hums a bit. “Losing your memory must have been hard…” he says gently. 

"You have no idea... I should go back before Hotoke notices I'm gone." She said before quickly leaving. 

He watches her go with a sigh. Her visits were always short and very few, but despite that he had a strange connection to her. He felt at ease around her. 

The next morning, Moon was exiting his carriage. Waiting for him was Artemis. "Attention! Morning, sir." Moon moans and he raises a brow. "Are you feeling alright?" 

“I had a little trouble with the fireplace.” Moon sasy simply as he rubs his eyes. 

"I see. Your orders, sir?" He asked. 

“Find the gypsy girl.”  
The entire day is spent with Moon and the guards ransacking places where people would hide and help Gypsies. Anytime they would find any, Moon would try and bribe them to tell him where Bonita was and would lock them up when they said nothing.  
Katty was disgusted by this, and was even more disgusted when she realized her brother was finding pleasure in all of this. She mostly hung back by Artemis when they would find the gypsies and scowl. 

Later at a large windmill, Yunke was being interrogated. She had her arms crossed with narrowed eyes. 

A crowd was forming around them at a distance as they watched this, and in that crowd was Bonita and the jester from the festival, only now the jester was wearing commoner clothes.  
“We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harbouring gypsies?” Moon asks Yunke. 

"My home is always open to the weary travelers. You have accused me of breaking out two of them years ago, you were proven to be wrong and you will be again." She replied with a growl.

Moon glares at her darkly, as far as he could tell the house was empty besides her. “I am placing you under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear.” He says as he turns around. 

"I am innocent, I assure you! I know nothing of these gypsies!" She yelled. 

Moon pulls her door shut, then bars it shut with a guard's staff. “Burn it.” He tells Artemis.  
Katty stiffens at this and her jaw drops in shock while Duke smirks gleefully. 

His eyes widen. "What?!" 

“Until it smolders.” Moon continues, ignoring both their shocked looks. “She is a traitor and must be made an example of.” He says as he grabs a torch. 

"With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent." Artemis said, grimly. 

Moon glares at him. “But you were trained to follow orders.” He says brandishing the torch. 

Artemis takes the torch and douses it in a bucket of water. 

“Insolent coward” Moon growled as he snapped his fingers.  
Duke giddily grabbed another torch and touched it to the windmill.  
Katty let out a shocked yell at this and followed Artemis as he crashed through the window. Soon they were both helping Yunke and two female skeleton monsters out of the flaming house. 

Yunke was in a coughing fit as she glared at Moon. "You sadistic bastard!" As the building continues to burn, guards grab Artemis and Katty. 

Moon strolls up to them on his horse. “The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity, you two threw away a promising career.” he says as the guards hold them down while holding swords to the back of their necks. 

"Consider it my highest honour, sir." Artemis growled. 

Moon raises a spear and is about to kill Katty, when Artemis kicks his horse. The horse bucks, and Moon is thrown off. Artemis escapes the guards, grabs Katty, hops on Moon’s horse and is off.  
“Get him! And don't hit my horse!” Moon orders the guards. 

As they ride off, they’re is showered with arrows. One of them goes through Artemis’ shoulder, and he falls off the horse, off the bridge that he's riding over, and into the river. A volley of arrows follow him in. Bonita, who has witnessed the entire spectacle in disguise with Kayden, gasps. 

“Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the gypsy girl! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it! And find that other traitor as well along with my horse!” Moon snapped as he seethed.  
Katty had gotten away. 

Bonita runs down the hill to the river, keeping under cover. She wades into the water, then dives under. She comes back up with the unconscious Artemis. She pulls him out of the water as Paris burns. Moon is approached by a guard. "Sir! We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of the gypsy girl." 

Moon huffs. “I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped, unless…” He looks up to the cathedral's bell tower, and Phoenix’s home. 

Laverne was looking outside with worry. "Oh, it doesn't look good." 

“It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.” Thalex mutters as he runs his hands through his hair.  
“You're telling me! “ David says from inside. “I'm losing to a bird!” he snaps as he throws his playing cards down and ignores the looks Navezgane and his friends are giving him.  
“Oh, that poor gypsy girl. I'm starting to think of worst case scenarios here!” Thalex yells in panic. 

"I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Phoenix. He's worried enough already." Navezgane said with a sigh. 

David nods as he walks to the railing. “Yeah, you're right. We'd better lighten up.” He says with a frown.  
Thalex couldn’t help but give the other demon a concerned look. He was usually so vulgar and outgoing, but seemed to be a bit resigned now. 

Footsteps were heard as Phoenox came upstairs. Laverne hushed the others. 

“Any sign of her?” he asks once he’s there.  
Everyone was silent, but it took mere seconds for Thalex to break down. “Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!” he begins crying as he holds onto David.  
The other demon lets him cling to him and sighed in irritation. “Smooth Thalex.” 

"I think she'll be fine, she's usually three steps ahead of Moon." Laverne said with a smile. 

“Do you really think so?” Phoenix asks uncertainly.  
David snorts. “Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see.”  
“What makes you so sure?” The skeleton asks with a sigh. 

"Because she likes you. We always said you were the cute one." Navezgane said with a smile. 

“I thought I was the cute one.” David half-heartedly joked as he struggled to make Thalex let go of him. 

"Trust us, you have nothing to worry about."  
Suddenly, Bonita's voice called out. "Phoenix?" Laverne immediately disappeared along with the demons. 

Phoenix smiles in relief as he runs to her. “Bonita! You're all right! I knew you'd come back.” 

"You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask your help one more time." Bonita said with desperation in her tone. 

Phoenix frowned at her tone of voice and nodded. “Yes, anything.” He says simply. 

She brings in the unconscious body of Artemis. "This is Artemis. He's wounded, and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?" 

“This way.” He says as he leads them to where he sleeps. Phoenix watches as Bonita, and who seemed to be the jester from the festival, helped Artemis lay down. 

"Bonita?" Artemis groaned softly. "Shh, shh, shh. You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." She pulls out a flask of alcohol. "Great. I could use a drink." Bonita gives him a look before pouring it on his wound, and he cries out in pain. "Ah, yes! Hmmm! Feels like a 1470 burgundy. Not a good year. Anyway, who's this?" Artemis gestured to the jester. 

“Kayden Kyanite.” He said simply. “Nice to meet someone who’s willing to give up a lot for us Gypsies.” He said smiling. 

"None of you did anything wrong, besides he was going to kill those women for no reason." Artemis said with a frown. "Not to mention he's been looking for Bonita this entire time." 

“I’m aware of that… he’s arrested so many of my people… elderly, children, whole families…” Kaden says sadly. 

"Yeah... that Moon's got to go. There were other women he lusted after, most luckily escaped but one wasn't... her name was Laverne and from what I heard, she jumped off of that balcony." Bonita said with a sigh. 

“She didn’t jump…. Moon pushed her when she refused to be with him…” Phoenix said quietly. 

She raises an eyebrow. "How do you know?" 

“... She told me…” Phoenix admits quietly. 

Laverne appeared beside her. "I thought you weren't going to say anything about us." Bonita jumped and backed up. 

Phoenix shrugs. “She’s my friend… and I trust them.”  
David appears beside the skeleton and smiles. “You got guts kid. I’m proud of you.” he said ruffling his hair.  
“I second that!” Thalex exclaims from behind them. 

Bonita takes a deep breath. "You really impress me, Phoenix." She chuckled nervously. 

Phoenix smiles a bit. “These are my oldest friends. Laverne, David, and Thalex. They’re kinda trapped here, and are like my family.” He explains.  
Kayden raises a brow. “Hmm… I can see why you like him Bonita.” He said simply. 

Bonita smiles and nods. "Well at least you're not alone up here." She goes to Phoenix and hugs him. "Thank you so much for everything you've done!" 

Phoenix blushes a bit and hugs her back. “O-Of course! Anything for you.” he says. 

She lets go. "One day, I'll repay you, I promise." Djali, looking out the window, begins to bleat excitedly. 

Phoenix rushes to the window and gasps. “Moon’s coming. You have to leave. Quick, follow me! Go down the south tower steps.” He says as he leads Kayden and Bonita away. 

"Be careful, Phoenix. Promise you won't let anything happen to him. To anyone, including yourself." Bonita said and held his hand. 

Phoenix nods and covers her hand with his. “I promise.” 

"Thank you... oh and before I leave." Bonita quickly kisses him then leaves. 

Phoenix blushes and smiles before he shakes himself and goes to Artemis. “Can you stand?” 

"I think so…" Artemis sits up and tries to stand although he was a bit wobbly. 

“OK, come on.” Phoenix supports him up as he helps Artemis up a few stairs to one of the platforms to reach the bells. “Just stay up here, and keep your head down.” he whispers as he hears Moon walk in. 

He nods and does so. 

Phoenix climb back down the stairs and jumps as he nearly runs into Moon. “Oh, master, I didn't think you'd be coming!” He exclaimed. 

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little treat." He clears his throat slightly, and Phoenix realises he hasn't set the table. He rushes off to grab the dishes, and is obviously flustered, dropping and breaking things. "Is there something troubling you, Phoenix?" Moon asked. 

“No. No!” Phoenix says as he places the plates and cups on the table. 

"Oh, but there is. I know there is." Moon has pulled out a bunch of grapes. "I think... you're hiding something." 

“Oh, no, master. There's nothing-” Phoenix starts to mutter. 

"You're not eating, boy." He said, flatly. 

“Phoenix quickly gobbles a handful of grapes."It's very good. Thank you." He mumbles through mouthfuls of food. 

Moon looks at the models. "What's different in here?" 

“Nothing, sir.” Phoenix says uncertainly. 

"Isn't this one new?" He picks up the Bonita figure. "It's awfully good. Looks very much like the gypsy girl. I know." A nasty look creeps across his face as his voice rises. "You helped her escape!" 

Phoenix’s eyes widen as Moon pushes him out of his seat and he landed on the floor. “But I-” 

"And now, all Paris is burning because of you!" He yelled. 

“She was kind to me, master.” Phoenix pleads. 

Moon smashes the table and its setting. "You idiot! That was not kindness, it was cunning! She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother!"  
Moon takes a moment to recompose himself. "But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Phoenix." He takes out a dagger and stabs it into the figure and sets it on fire. "She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer." He tosses it away as it landed in front of Phoenix. 

“What do you mean?” Phoenix asks softly. 

"I know where her hideout is, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men." He exits, and Artemis emerges. "We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Moon gets there first... are you coming with me?" 

Phoenix blinks at the question and hesitates. “I don’t…” He pauses as he thinks of everything that happened and his face hardens. “Yes.” 

"Good, do you know where she is?" Artemis asked. 

“No, but she said this would help us find her.” Phoenix pulls out the talisman and hands it to Artemis. 

"Good, good, good! Ahhh. Great! What is it?" 

Phoenix shrugs as he puts on his cloak that Laverne hands him. “I'm not sure.” He admits 

"Hmm. Must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek…" He mumbled. 

“When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.” Phoenix whispers. 

"What?" Artemis looks at him with a questioning look. 

Phoenix’s face lights up. “It's the city!” He exclaims. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked. 

“It's a map!” Phoenix points to the centre. “See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little…” 

"I've never seen a map that looks like this and…" They both talk at once, ending at the same time. "This is not it." 

“And this is it!” They both breathe deeply, then Artemis gives in. 

"All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find Bonita, we have to work together. Truce?" Artemis slaps Phoenix on the back. 

Phoenix nods. “Well... okay.” He slaps Artemis back and the raven winces from the pain. “Sorry.” Phoenix says as they begin leaving the church. 

"No you're not." Later in a graveyard. They approach a central grave, with a symbol on it. "This looks like the symbol on the map." Artemis said, examining the grave. 

Phoenix nods. “But what does it mean?” He asks as he inspects the grave. 

"Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it." Phoenix pushes the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down. "Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs." 

They end up in a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons “Is this the Court of Miracles?” Phoenix asks uncertainly. 

"Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs" Artemis mumbled. As they proceed, they fail to notice three of the skeletons rise behind them. "Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Phoenix?" 

Phoenix chuckles a bit. “I wish I had a long time ago… or when Bonita asked me to come here with her…” He admits. 

"Maybe you can after warning her." Artemis hums. "We should have run into trouble by now." 

“What do you mean?” Phoenix asks hesitantly. 

"You know, a guard, a booby trap…" And their torch blows out, leaving them in darkness. "...or an ambush." Suddenly, the chamber is fully lit, and they're surrounded by skeletons. They force them to their knees in front of a now unmasked Kayden. 

Kayden laughs a bit as he looks down at them. “You two need to work on paying attention to your surroundings, Captain.” He teases as he flicks Artemis’ nose. 

Artemis blushes. "Yeah, yeah. Mind letting us up before Moon comes around." 

Kayden’s smirk vanished and he snapped his fingers, making the gypsies release Artemis and Phoenix. “Follow me.” He said simply as he lead them through the tunnels. 

Bonita runs to them once she sees them. "What are you two doing here?!" 

“We came to warn you, all of you!” Phoenix yells. “Moon and his men are coming here!” 

"Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!" Gypsies begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up. Bonita moves close to Phoenix. "You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful." She said and held his hand. 

Phoenix blushes a bit and smiles “Well, if weren’t for you giving me this I never would have found you.” he said holding out the talisman.  
“Nor would I!” Moon and his men appear in the doorway. Soldiers surround the people and take the gypsies into custody. “After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last.” He turns to the skeleton and smiles coldly. “Dear Phoenix, I always knew you would someday be of use to me.” 

She slightly her hold. "What are you talking about?" 

“Why, he led me right to you, my dear.” Moon says amused. 

"You're a liar!" The raven yelled. 

Moon turns away from her and smirks at Artemis. “And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Artemis, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. SHame we never found Katty though. It seems she left the city.” He turns and addresses all of the Gypsies. “There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend.” He looks at the guards. “Lock them up.”  
Phoenix lunges forward and grabs onto the end of Moon’s roab. “No, please, master.” He begs, but lets go and bows his head when Moon shoots him a dirty look.  
“Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he stays there.” Moon orders. 

The next morning, a huge crowd has gathered to watch the burning of Bonita, who is on a pyre. Moon stands next to her.  
Gypsies watch from cages. As the archdeacon comes out to see what is happening, guards block him off. 

“The prisoner Bonita has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death!” Moon exclaims and smiles as cheers go up from the crowd. He grabs a torch and leans close to Bonita so only she can hear this part. “The time has come, Gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire.” He says smiling. 

This entire time Bonita was looking up at the belltower before glaring at him. She spits in his face. 

Moon glares back at her before once again speaking to the crowd. “The gypsy Bonita has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger…”  
Phoenix watches and listens to this guiltily as he’s chained up in the tower. 

Laverne appeared beside him. "Come on, you've got to go down there and save them!" 

Phoenix just shakes his head. “It's all my fault.”

"You know these chains can't hold you back. You can't let Moon win." She begs. "Please, Phoenix...they'll die if you don't." 

“He’s already won…” Phoenix said simply.

"You can't give up. Do you want them to end up like me?" Laverne said. 

“Just leave me alone!” Phoenix snaps. 

She backed away. "Fine...I just thought maybe you were made of something stronger…" She mumbled and disappeared. 

Phoenix looks up at that and watches as Bonita is about to be burned as he begins to pull on the chains.  
“For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!” Moon touches the torch to the pyre, starting the fire.  
“No!!!!!!” Phoenix begins to pull harder and harder. The bells begin to quietly ring  
as he shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone. Finally he is freed. He races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, he lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building. Finally, he's close enough and he jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. He quickly breaks Bonita’s ropes. A trio of guards come at him, but Phoenix grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. He grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building.  
Once he reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window and holds Bonita’s body high above his head. “Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!!” 

The crowd cheers. Moon is not pleased. 

“Captain! Seize the cathedral!” He orders  
Back to the top, Phoenix has brought the still unconscious Bonita into his bedroom. He lies her down on the bed. “Don't worry. You'll be safe here.” Phoenix leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurry like ants.  
Moon snarls. “Come back, you cowards!” he turns to the guards at Artemis’ cage. “You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door!” 

The men oblige Moon, leaving only a guard. Artemis grabs him around the neck from inside the cage. "Alone at last!" Hw bonks the guard on the head, and as he falls to the ground, the raven grabs the keys to the lock.  
The guards, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. Artemis unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cages. "Citizens of Paris! Moon has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!?" Artemis yelled. 

The crowd yells and begins to break loose the gypsies as the guards continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door.  
“I think the cavalry's here!” David cheered as he looked over the railing.  
Phoenix joins him and smiles. “Hey! Isn't that-”  
“Artists?” David asks.  
“Archer!” Thalex says  
Phoenix laughs and shakes his head. “Artemis!” 

The crowds continue to fight. Phoenix continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Thalex drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head, and starts apologizing profusely. David throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Moon is supervising the guards at the door. "Harder!" A guard yelled. 

As the fighting continues, a guard breaks the lock off the stockade. The old prisoner is once again free. “I'm free! I'm free!” He cheers, but then steps into a hole labeled 'Mon Sewer'. “Dang it!”  
A grappling hook reaches Phoenix. He grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building. Meanwhile, Thalex and David are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire.  
“Ready… aim… fire!” Thalex yells as they push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits. 

Once again, Duke was defeated by Artemis, and he ends up behind Achilles. "Achilles! Sit!" And the horse obeys. Meanwhile, Laverne had sent some birds to attack as well. 

Meanwhile, the guards continue to work on the door. “Put your backs into it!”  
In the tower David is using his powers to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Phoenix attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards battering the door run, but Moon manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, Hotoke and Navezgane run up to him. 

"Moon, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!" Hotoke said. Navezgane tilted her head at the sight of Moon. She felt she had met him before living in the cathedral. 

Moon shoves the archdeacon to the ground. “Silence, you old fool! Her son and I have unfinished business to attend to.” He says glaring at Navezgane as he walks to the tower steps. “And this time, you will not interfere.” He growls as he closes the door and locks it from the inside.

"Son?" Navezgane asked as she helped him up. "I… Phoenix is your son…" Hotoke sighed sadly. "I wasn't allowed to tell you. You lost your memories because of Moon." He explained. 

Meanwhile, Phoenix bursts into his room and cheers. "We've done it, Bonita! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" he says and pauses as she doesn't move. "Bonita? Wake up! You're safe now." The skeleton frowns as he slowly grows worried. "Bonita? Oh, no!" He gets a spoonful of water, and tries to make her drink it, but she doesn't. "Oh no." he cries as he holds her close. 

Moon enters and touches Phoenix on his back. 

“You killed her.” Phoenix whispered. 

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me." He pauses. "There, there, Phoenix, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering." As Moon raises the dagger to stab him, Phoenix sees the shadow of the dagger. He turns and struggles with Moon only briefly, before wresting the dagger from Moon's hands and backing him into a corner. "Now, now, listen to me, Phoenix." 

Phoenix shakes his head. "No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!” He yells as he throws away the dagger. 

"Phoenix?" Bonita asked softly. 

“Bonita!” Phoenix exclaims as he goes to her.  
Moon growls as he grabs a sword. “She lives!”  
“No!” He grabs Bonita and runs out onto the balcony. Moon follows, but when he gets outside, he sees nothing but gargoyles. After looking left and right, he looks out over the edge and finds Phoenix hanging there with Bonita.  
“Leaving so soon?” He asks with a wicked smile. 

Moon swings his sword, but Phoenix dodges the blow by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, the guards stop to watch. "Up there!" One yelled. Moon goes to swing again. 

“Hang on!” Phoenix yells to Bonita as he swings off again, just narrowly missing Moon’s sword. Finally, Moon gets Phoenix cornered after he had thrown Bonita away from the ledge and to safety.  
“I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother Navezgane lost her memories trying to save you.”  
Phoenix stares at him with wide eyes. "What...?"  
Moon smirks. "Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" 

He swings his cape, covering Phoenix's head. But as he tries to throw Phoenix off the balcony, the panicking Phoenix pulls Moon off as well.  
Now Moon is hanging onto Phoenix, who is hanging onto Bonita. Moon throws his cape around another gargoyle, and pulls himself over. He stands up and is about to swing at Bonita. Laverne appears behind Moon with a haunting look on her face.

Moon laughs as he looks at Phoenix with a crazed smile. “And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!” He recites as he raises his sword. 

The gargoyle, however, begins to crack. Moon is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head. Laverne kneels down in front of him and grabs onto his clothing. "You are the wicked... you did this to me and I won't let the same happen to them." She growled as two other pairs of hands, that belonged to Thalex and David, grabbed other parts of Moon's clothing. "Now you're going to where you belong." Laverne lets him go and watches as Moon starts getting pulled off. 

Thalex covers his eyes as Moon falls, ad David wraps an arm around Laverne as he watches with her. He pauses and then his eyes widen. “Phoenix!” He yells as he goes to Bonita to help her pull him up. 

Laverne also notices and goes over to help. But, she loses her grip and Phoenix falls. "No!" He falls right along the building, close enough for Artemis to catch him several floors below and pull him back into the building. When Phoenix sees who has caught him, they hug. Bonita comes running in. "Phoenix!" 

The skeleton smiles at her and hugged her tightly. “I’m ok…” 

Bonita smiles and lets go before holding his hand and taking him downstairs. A crowd of people were outside and watched as the three walk out.

Phoenix hesitated at the doorway and shook his head a bit as he looked at Bonita scared. 

She gave him a reassuring smile. A little girl cautiously comes forward from the crowd.  
She looks at Phoenix and raises a hand towards his face. 

Phoenix flinches back at first, but bends down to let the girl pet his face. He jumps a little as she smiles and hugs him gently. The skeleton tears up a bit as he hugs back and lifts her up onto his shoulders. 

The crowd cheers at this. Navezgane smiled at this and went over to them. 

Phoenix pauses as he looks at her. “I… I didn’t know… did… did you know?” He asks quietly. 

"I just found out a while ago…" She said and looked up at him with tears. "I'm so sorry, my son." 

“I am too…” Phoenix whispered as the kid jumped off his shoulder. He hesitated but then hugged Navezgane tightly.  
Another voice suddenly rings out from the crowd. “NAVEZGANE!!!” 

She looked over to the source. "Huh?"

Luna pushed her way through the crowd while Celestial and Yunke followed behind her. “Oh my Stars…” Luna sobs as she runs up to them. “Oh my Stars! I thought… I thought Moon killed you!” She said covering her mouth as she looks at Nav. Her gaze then shifts to Phoenix and her jaw drops. “Is this… Oh Stars…” She whispered. 

"Phoenix… our baby." Navezgane put her hands on the sides of Luna's face. "So you're Luna…" 

Luna lets out a small sob and nods as she hugs Nav. “I thought you were both dead for twenty years…” She whispered.  
Phoenix’s eyes widen a bit as he tilts his head. “What… who…?” 

Nav hugs back, sobbing. Yunke went over to him and held out her hand. "I'm Nav's sister, Your Aunt Yunke!" She smiles. "That's Luna, your other mother and your Aunt Celestial." 

Phoenix shakily takes her hand. “This… I thought…” He trailed off as he began to tear up. 

"That you had no family, I know.." Yunke said with a frown. She looks over at Bonita. "Oh look, Luna! He has a lover!" 

Luna looks up and smiles at Bonita. “You better take care of each other!” She exclaims as she refuses to let go of Nav. 

"I'll try my best." Bonita smiles.

Kayden suddenly cheers from the crowd as he walks up the steps. “Three cheers for Phoenix!!”  
The crowd joined in the cheer and began to chant Phoenix’s name, and Kayden decides to sneakily kiss Artemis on the cheek.

Artemis blushes and looks at him with wide eyes, then smiles. He winks at him. 

Kayden sticks his tongue out play fully.  
Thalex cheers from where he stood on the railing of the balcony. “Oh… our baby boy has grown up…” he says as he tears up.  
David sighs and holds out his arms, and grunts as Thalex practically dives into them. “Yeah, yeah, yeah… he has…” he says as he smiled proudly and pats Thalex’s back as he cried.

Laverne smiled at them and joined the hug. "Thank god no one will suffer any longer!" 

They all stand there having a wonderful a moment as birds land on them.  
David takes a deep breath and yells to scare them away. “Don’t you ever migrate!?”


	3. Aladdin Cast

OCs Cast

Aladdin: E-Lynn Chuolis  
Genie: Percival Rothschild  
Jafar: Jason Moon  
Jasmine: Litia (Little Edgy) 

OCs Description

Name: E-Lynn Chuolis (E - Lin - Choolis)  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human Hybrid  
Looks: short dark brown hair that is swept to the side, bangs dyed red, brown eyes, tan skin, small grey horns, long fluffy black tail with grey tips, light brown shirt, purple vest, dark brown pants, no shoes

Name: Jason Moon  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Looks: Dark red hair, tan skin, amber eyes, red tattoos that swirl along his arms like elegant vines, long black robe with red lining

Name: Litia (Little Edgy)  
Gender: Female  
Species: Advanced Human  
Appearance: She has short, dirty blond, partly shaved hair, pale skin (her arms are turning black and she has claws for fingers), and one brown eye. She also has a purple spider bite with around her melted closed right eye and the exposed teeth and gums of the right side of her mouth. She wears a light blue top that exposes her stomach, blue pants and shoes, golden necklace and earrings and blue headdress

Name: Percival Rothschild  
Species: Human  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Black wavy hair, blue skin and brown eyes, he wears darker blue pants with a red belt and one golden earring.


	4. Aladdin RP

A red haired man is sitting on a horse in the middle of the desert with a parrot sitting on his shoulder as he waits for someone. His head snapped up as he sees another horse and a short man riding on it. “You’re late.” he says coldly as the short man jumps off the other horse.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one." Gazeem said. 

“You have it, then?” Jason asks with a brow raised. 

"I had to slit a few throats to get it." He pulls out half of the medallion. Jason reaches out for it but Gazeem yanks it back. "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" Iago squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion. "Ouch!"

“Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you.” Jason says as he pulls out the other half of the medallion.

"What's coming to you! Awk!" The parrot gawks. 

Jason connects the two halves, and the insect medallion begins to glow as it hovers over his hands. Finally, it flies away, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes. “Quickly, follow the trail!” He says as he kicks his horse into following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. “At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!” Jason says with glee. 

"Awk! Cave of wonders!"   
"By Allah!" Gazeem exclaimed in awe. 

Jason turns to Gazeem and glares at him. “Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!” he snarls.

Gazeem starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes. "Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!" Now that Iago and Jason are alone, Iago speaks normally. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?"

Jason puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. He watches as Gazeem reaches the cave, but the thief is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking. “Who disturbs my slumber?” It asks in a loud deep voice. 

"It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief."

The cave growls. “Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.  
Jason glares as Gazeem turns to him with a questioning look. “What are you waiting for? Go on!” he snaps. 

Gazeem hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Jason, Iago, and the two separated halves of the medallion.

The cave’s fading voice called out. “Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.”

Iago unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" He flies up to Jason's shoulder. 

Jason sighs. “Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy.” He says simply. 

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred- I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob-" 

Jason pinches his beak shut and speaks calmly. “Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this… diamond in the rough.” 

It was daytime on a rooftop, where E-Lynn rushes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. She almost drops it over the edge.  
"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" A guard yells. 

E-Lynn looks back then down at the guards and then at the bread with a surprised expression. “All this for a loaf of bread?” She shakes her head and jumps off the building, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. E skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, she's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. E-Lynn slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. She pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when… 

"There she is!" A guard yelled. "You won't get away so easy!" Another said. 

E-Lynn looks up at them bewildered. “You think that was easy?” She looks over as she hears three women, laughing at her. 

"You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find her." The guard said as they left. 

E pulls a sheet over her head and wraps it around herself as a disguise. “Morning, ladies.” She says as she walks up to the women.  
“Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Choulis?” One of the women asked amused.  
She shakes her head. “Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught.” A hand grabs her shoulder and yanks E back after she says that and her disguise falls off. “I'm in trouble!” She yelps as she comes face to face with the guard from earlier. 

"and this time--" A screeching sound is heard and then the guard's turban is pulled down over his eyes. A monkey dances on the Guard's head, laughing. 

“Perfect timing, Abu! As always.” E says smiling at the small mammal. 

"Hello!" He chirps. 

“Come on, let's get outta here!” E says and lets Abu jump on her shoulder.

**Gotta keep… one jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
That's everything!**

E battles a guard wielding a sword. She dodges a couple of swings, then pulls down his pants. The guard swings at E, but destroys a barrel of fish instead. As she runs off, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

E and Abu scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down on top of another Guard. "Riffraff!"  
"Street rat!"  
"Scoundrel! Take that!"

E scampers to the top of a platform and brandishes the bread out with a smile.

**Just a little snack, guys!**

The guards shake the platform back and fro trying to knock her off.

_Rip her open, take it back guys!_

E sighs and looks at the monkey on her shoulder

**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Abu!**

She jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Abu’s hands like an acrobat. This causes the pair swing into a harem.

_Who?!?  
Oh, it's sad E-lynn's hit the bottom  
She's become a one-girl rise in crime_

Abu finds a plate full of fruit and stuff his mouth full like a chipmunk.  
"I'd blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!" A woman exclaimed as she swings a broom at E’s head.

E shrugs and smiles at the women.

**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

She is pushed out a window by one of the women, and she lands safely only to begin running again. E hides behind a muscle man flexing in the crowd by matching his movements, until she makes a mistake and is discovered.

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**

E then races through a flock of sheep, and hurdles over a man sleeping on a bed of nails.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

Abu gets distracted and goes to a stand selling jewellery. He picks a bunch up but is caught by a merchant. “Stop, thief!” He yells as the crowd joins in.  
“Vandal!”  
“Outrage!”  
E growls as she grabs the monkey and runs. “Abu!”  
“Scandal!”

E then gets nervous as she’s suddenly surrounded by guards in front of a door.

**Let's not be too hasty**

E is surrounded by guards in front of a door. The door opens and a large, ugly man comes out. "Still I think she's rather tasty" E tumbles away, then puts her arm around a guard, acting like they're all chums.

**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along!**

"WRONG!" They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, E and Abu are gone and sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. E and Abu pass a sword swallower, then Abu goes back, pulls the sword out of the swallower's mouth. He advances on the guards, who retreat in fear. "He's got a sword!" A guard exclaimed. "You idiot, we've ALL got swords!!" Another yelled.

Abu sets the sword down gently, then runs. E and Abu are once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. She jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, and the guards all crash into each other.

**One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! _(Vandal!)_  
One hop ahead of the hump! _(Street rat!)_  
One trick ahead of disaster _(Scoundrel!)_  
They're quick, but I'm much faster _(Take that!)_**

The guards chase E-Lynn up a staircase into a room.

**Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!**

She grabs a carpet and jumps out the window.

The guards follow her out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign ‘Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer’. E uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger and then high-fives Abu. 

"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" E says as she breaks the bread in two and gave half to Abu, who begins to eat. Just as E was going to take a bite though, she looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide her brother. E looks at them, then the bread, then at Abu. 

"Uh-oh!" Abu takes a big bite of his food, but E gets up and walks over to the children. The girl pulls her brother back once the woman gets too close. 

“Here, go on. Take it.” E says gently as she hands the girl her half of the bread. 

The children giggle with delight. Abu tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty. He walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head. "Ah, don't.” He chirps and swats her hands away. “Huh?" Abu sees E walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. E peers over the shoulders of people. She sees Prince Achmed riding on a horse. 

“On his way to the palace, I suppose.” A bystander says.  
Another man scoffs at this and shakes his head. “Another suitor for the princess.”  
E tilts her head at this and is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of the prince’s horse, startling it.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" The Prince brings up his whip to attack the children, but E jumps in front of them and catches the whip. 

“Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!” E snapped as she pulled at the whip, nearly making the prince fall out of his horse.

"Oh-I teach you some manners!" The Prince kicks E into a mud puddle. The crowd laughed at her. 

E growls a little but then smirks. “Look at that, Abu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!” She says loudly. 

The prince stops and turns back to E. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." E rushes the prince, but the doors to the castle slam shut in her face. 

“I'm not worthless.” E snaps. “And I don't have fleas.” She pauses as she scratches her head and sighs. “Come on, Abu. Let's go home.”  
E makes the climb to her home as Abu rides on her shoulder. Once there, she tucks him in for the night and sighs heavily.

Riffraff, street rat.  
I don't buy that.  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor girl? No siree.  
They'd find out, there's so much more to me.

She pulls back a curtain to reveal the view of the palace. “Someday, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.” E says to her sleeping friend. 

Meanwhile at the Sultan's chamber. The door bursts open, and Prince Achmed storms in, missing the rear end of his pants. "I've never been so insulted!" 

The Sultan runs after him. “Oh, Prince Achmed. You're not leaving so soon, are you?” He asks desperately. 

"Good luck marrying her off!" The prince yelled and stormed out. 

“Oh, Litia! Litia! Litia!” The Sultan yells as he goes off into the garden looking for his daughter. He finds her, but is interrupted by Rajah, Litia’s pet tiger, who blocks him off. He has a piece of the prince’s undershorts in his mouth. The Sultan gasps and grabs the cloth and yanked it out of the tiger’s mouth. “Confound it, Rajah! So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!” 

Litia takes off her veil, revealing her deformed face. "Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah." Rajah comes over and allows Litia to pet and hug him. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" She cuddles with Rajah, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father. "Ahem." 

He sighs and shakes his head. “Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you…” 

"...must be married to a prince." They said at the same time as they walk over to a dove cage. 

“By your next birthday.” The Sultan finished firmly. 

"The law is wrong." Litia crossed her arms. 

“You've only got three more days!” The Sultan exclaims. 

"Father, I hate being forced into this." She takes a dove out of the cage and pets it. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love. Besides, who would ever want to marry a face such as mine?" 

The Sultan hesitates before sighing. “Litia, it's not only this law.” She hands him the dove, and he puts it back in the cage. “I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.” He says. 

"Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own." Litia swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish. "I've never had any real friends." Rajah looks up at her and growls. "Except you, Rajah." Satisfied, he goes back to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls." 

“But Litia, you're a princess!” The Sultan says. 

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess." She splashes the water. 

“Oooohhh!” The Sultan turns to leave and looks at Rajah. “Allah forbid you should have any daughters!” He snaps before storming off. 

Rajah looks up and thinks for a second. Litia goes to the dove cage and yanked open the door. The birds fly off into freedom and she watches them go with a depressed look.  
Meanwhile in the Sultan Chambers, the Sultan was pacing around the room. "I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." A shadow falls over him. He looks up startled and sees Jason. "Ooh, oh. Ah, Jason, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom." 

“My life is but to serve you, my lord.” He says as he bows.

"It's this suitor business. Litia refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's-end."   
"Awk! Wit's-end." Iago squawks.   
"Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly! " He pulls a cracker out from his pocket. Iago looks terrified.Then the Sultan stuffs it in Iago's mouth, he grimaces as he tries to eat it. Jason and the Sultan both laugh. 

Jason laughs a little. “Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals.” He says as he ignores Iago glaring at him. “Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem.” 

"If anyone can help, it's you." The Sultan said. 

“Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond.” Jason says gesturing to the sultan’s hand. 

"Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years." He said worriedly.

“It is necessary to find the princess a suitor.” Jason says as he turns his staff with a cobra head towards the sultan. The eyes of the staff begin to glow red and puts the man under a spell. “Don't worry. Everything will be fine.” 

"Everything… will be… fine." He mumbled. 

Jason smirks. “The diamond.” 

"Here, Jason. Whatever you need will be fine." The Sultan removes his ring and hands it to Jason. The room returns to normal as he pulls back the staff. 

“You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys.” Jason says as he pushes the other man to the table. 

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good." He goes over to it, still hypnotized.

Jason and Iago leave the room and the parrot spits out the cracker.

"I can't take it anymore! If I have to choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!" The bird exclaimed. 

Jason pulls on a rope, which reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers. “Calm yourself, Iago.” he says cooly. 

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" He continued.

Jason talks over him. “Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit.” He says. 

"And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha!" The pair pass through a door and slam it shut.   
In the gardens at night. A shadowy figure walks through. It was Litia in disguise. She reaches the palace wall, then begins to climb it.   
She is tugged from behind by Rajah. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." She begins to climb again, and is helped up by Rajah, who begins to whine and whimper. "Good bye!" 

Later in the day E-Lynn and Abu are up to their capers again. They are on top of the awning of a fruit stand. “Okay, Abu. Go!” She says smiling. 

Abu dips over the edge and looks at the Proprietor. "Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." Abu grabs a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention. "Hey, get your paws off that." The proprietor said.   
"Blah blah blah!"   
"Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape!" He grabs the melon away from Abu. E dips down and snatches another melon from the stand. 

E smiles as Abu climbs back to the top of the stand. “Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served.” She said as she breaks the melon in half and gives her companion one half.

Litia is walking through the market in her disguise as shopkeepers try to sell her their merchandise.  
"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver." A shopkeeper said.   
"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" Another exclaims.   
"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." A third said. She is charmed by the action, but is startled by a fish thrust into her face.   
"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!   
"I don't think so." She backs away, but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire. "Oh, excuse me." He gulps, then belches fire from his mouth. Litia is disgusted. He is pleased and taps his stomach. E sees her, and a strange look comes over her face. "I'm really very sorry." 

E tilts her head in curiosity as her tail swishes side to side beside her. “Huh…” She mumbled as she studies Litia. It was obvious to her that she was new to the market, and the veil made her curious. 

She pulls the hood of her cloak over her head. Abu sees E and jumps up on her shoulder, waving his hand in front of her face. "Uh oh. Hello? Hello?"   
Litia stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks one up and gives it to him. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go." The boy runs off. 

“You'd better be able to pay for that.” The shopkeeper says angrily as he looks at Litia. 

She tilts her head. "Pay?"

“No one steals from my cart!” The man snaps. 

Litia backs away. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money." 

“Thief!” The man yells as he grabs her arm and pins it down on the table. 

She starts pulling away. "Let go of me!" 

“Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?” He raises a sword up intending to chop off her hand. 

"No, no please!" 

The sword drops, but his hand is stopped by E-Lynn's. "Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you." She says in chastising tone as she grabs Litia. 

"What are you doing?" She whispers. 

"Just play along." E whispers back.  
The shopkeeper grabs her arm. "You know this girl?"  
E sighs and nods. "Sadly, yes. She is my friend. She's a little crazy." She circles her finger around her ear and ignores the shocked gasp that comes from Litia.  
The man grabs E by the vest. "She stole from my cart."  
E nods. "Ah, I see. Abu." The monkey runs up to her and climbs on her shoulder. He hands her a few gold coins and E hands them to the man. "There, no harm done." She says and grabs Litia. "Now come along Hellen. Time to see the doctor." E says as she leads her away. 

"Hellen?" Litia asked once they were out of earshot. 

“Well, it’s not like I know your real name. I had to improvise.” E said shrugging as she lets go of her. 

She smiled under her veil. "True."   
Meanwhile in Jason's lab, Iago is running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing. "With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" 

“Save your breath, Iago. Faster!” Jason says as he places the Sultan’s ring in the contraption. 

"Yes, o mighty evil one." Iago runs faster. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl. 

“Ah, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave.” The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows E-Lynn climbing up a ladder, followed by Litia who is covered in her cloak. “Yes, yes! There she is. My diamond in the rough!” Jason exclaims. 

"That's her?!?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?" Iago loses his footing and is sucked into the gears. 

Jason smirks. “Let's have the guards extend her an invitation to the palace, shall we?” He asks Iago as he’s shot out of the gears and hits one of the walls. 

Back with E, she's climbing a ladder with Litia following her. 

“Almost there.” E-Lynn tells her as Litia climbs over the top. Litia ends up tripping and falls into E’s arms. 

She stands up. "I want to thank you for stopping that man." 

E smiles. “Uh, forget it.” She grabs a pole as she speaks. “So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?” E pole vaults to the next building, leaving Litia behind. 

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, pointing to her veil. 

“Well, you do kinda stand out.” E says staring at her veil before she realizes she’s doing it. “I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be.” 

E lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as she leaned down, Litia vaults over her head. She looks back in surprise. The blond tosses the pole to her as both E's and Abu's eyes bulge. "I'm a fast learner." The princess said. 

E smiles as she drops the pole. “Right. C'mon, this way.” They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go. “Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful.” She says. 

"Is this where you live?" Litia asked, looking around. 

“Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please.” E says smiling. 

"Fabulous." She said with a playful grin. 

E chuckles. “Well, it's not much,” She pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace. “but it's got a great view.” She waits until Litia settles next to her and smiles. “Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?” 

"Oh, it's wonderful." She replied. 

“I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets…” E says.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." Litia grumbled. 

E sighs. “It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards.”

"You're not free to make your own choices." 

“Sometimes you feel so-” E trails off as she tries to find the right word. 

"You're just trapped." They say in unison. The two girls look at eachother, realizing they have a lot more in common than they thought. 

E smiles a bit before clearing her throat and backing off a little. She takes an apple out of Abu’s hand and rolls it down her arm into the hand of Litia. “So, where are you from?” 

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." She sighs and takes a bite. 

E raises a brow. “Really?” She takes a bite from the apple in her hand, then hands it to Abu, who has a disgusted look on his face. “How come?” 

"My father's forcing me to get married." She replied. 

“That's-that's awful.” E mumbles as Abu appears from behind Litia and tries to steal the apple. “Abu!” She snaps. 

Abu races up to a higher point, chattering and cursing as he goes. "What?" 

E hesitates. “Abu says that- uh- that's not fair.” She says looking at Litia. 

"What?" The small monkey asks. The princess tilts her head. "Oh did he?" 

E nods. “Yeah, of course.” She says smiling. 

"And does Abu have anything else to say?" Litia asked. 

“Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help.” E says slowly. 

"Oh boy!" Abu exclaimed. "Hmm, tell him that's very sweet." Litia smiles. 

E-Lynn and Litia have been getting closer and closer, until E leans in to kiss her. She is interrupted, however, by the guards, who have found them. 

"Here you are!" One exclaimed. "They've found me!" The two girls shout then look at eachother. "They're after you?" "My father must have sent them-" Litia said. 

“Do you trust me?” E suddenly asks as she stands on the ledge of the window. 

"What?" 

“Do you trust me?” She asks desperately as she extends her hand. 

Litia looks from her hand to her eyes. "Yes." She takes it. 

“Then jump!” E yells, and pulls her forward so they both jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. They then try to get away, but the exit is blocked by a guard. 

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" Again, the guard's turban is pulled down by Abu, but more guards are here and block the exit. The first guard pulls Abu off his head and throws him in a vase. Three other guards grab E. "It's the dungeon for you, girl." 

E starts struggling. “Hey, get off of me!” She snaps.

"Let go of her." Litia growled. "Look what we have here, men, a street mouse." He throws her down." Litia stand up and pulls off her veil. "Unhand her, by order of the princess." The guards suddenly stop and bow, forcing E to bow as well. "Princess Litia." 

E’s eyes widen as she stares at Litia. “The princess?” She whispers.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" The guard asked.   
"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release her!   
"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Jason. You'll have to take it up with him." The guards drag E out, bowing as they go.   
"Believe me, I will." Litia grumbled as she glared. 

Later at the palace, Jason is emerging from his secret chambers. He slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. “ Ah, Princess!” The redhead exclaims as he slams the door shut, pinning Iago inside the door frame. 

"Jason?" Litia had a grim look on her face. 

“Yes, Princess?” Jason asks as he ignores Iago tugging at his robe. 

"Awk! Jason, I'm stuck!" The bird groans.

“How may I be of service to you?” He asks spreading out his cape, hiding the door. 

"The guards just took a girl from the market, on your orders." She said and crossed her arms. 

“Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah.” Jason says simply. “The girl was a criminal.” 

"What was the crime?" She asked. "I can't breathe, Jason!" Iago yelled. 

Jason kicks Iago back inside the door and it slams shut. 

"Jason, what was the crime?" Litia asked, impatiently. 

Jason looks at Litia and smiles. “Why, kidnapping the princess, of course.” he says simply. 

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Litia yelled. 

Jason starts walking away as if shocked. “Oh, dear! Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had I but known…” 

She becomes concerned. "What do you mean?" 

Jason sighs. “Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out.” 

"What sentence?" 

“Death.” Jason says darkly. “By beheading.” he says after Litia gasps. 

"No!" She collapses to the floor. 

Jason places a hand on her shoulder. “I am exceedingly sorry, princess.” He says. 

"How could you?" Litia runs from the room crying. Iago finally makes it out through the door. He flies up and lands on Jason's shoulder, coughing. "So, how did it go?" 

Jason smiles sinisterly. “I think she took it rather well.” he says with a dark chuckle. 

At night, Litia was crying at the edge of the fountain. Rajah comes over to comfort her. She pets him. "It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know her name." 

In the dungeon rats scurry by E as she’s chained to the wall. “She was the princess.” The brunette says to herself. “I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her!” 

"Yoo-hoo! E-lynn? Hello!" Abu appears at the window at the top of the dungeon.

E looks up and smiles as Abu appears at the window at the top of the dungeon. “Abu! Down here! Hey, c'mon, help me outta these.” She says. 

Abu stops, then begins chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wraps a cloth around his head and makes his eyes big in an imitation of the princess. 

E shrugs a bit. “Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it.” She sighs with a small smile. 

Abu jumps up on E's shoulders and pulls a small set of tools out of her pocket, then frees her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

E shakes her head. “Don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, even if I wasn’t there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it.”

Abu finally frees E's hands. "Ta da!" 

E sighs as she starts rubbing her wrists. “I'm a… I'm a fool” She says dejectedly. 

"You're only a fool if you give up, girl." An Old Man was sitting in the corner that neither E nor Abu have seen before. 

E looks at the man uncertainly. “Who are you?” She asks. 

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more." He replied. 

E looks at him and hesitates. “I'm listening.” 

"There is a cave, girl. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager." The old man turns his back, and Iago sticks his head out of Jason's old man disguise.   
"Jason, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" 

“But the law says that only a prince can marry-” E starts to say. 

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you girl? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He grins, showing a hideously bad mouth. "Besides, you look like a boy." 

E sighs, it’s not the first time she’s heard that. “So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?” She asks. 

"I need a young person with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." 

“Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?” She points out flatly. 

The old man walks to a wall and pushes open a hidden exit. "Mmm, mmm, mmm., Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?" E looks at Abu, who shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, hmm." 

E takes a deep breath and follows the old man. They end up taking a horse and E leads it while the old man and Abu sit on it. She looks on in awe as the cave comes to life in front of her. “Who disturbs my slumber?  
“I-It is I, E-Lynn.” E says feeling a little dumb.  
The cave studies her a moment. “Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp.” It opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of E. 

"Remember, girl: first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward." The old man said. 

“C'mon, Abu.” E says gently as the monkey is hiding under the shoulder of her vest. She begins to descend the staircase. Once she reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure. “Would ya look at that!” The brunette exclaims softly. “Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!” 

Abu peeks out, sees the treasure, then bolts for it. 

“Abu!” E snaps and stops in the monkey mid run, hovering over a rug on the floor. “Don't… touch… anything! We gotta find that lamp.” She says sternly. They begin to make their way through the room when the carpet rises off the floor and begins following them. 

"Huh?" Abu turns, and the carpet lies flat on the floor. He continues, and the carpet begins to follow again. Again, ABU turns back, but the carpet is rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Abu runs to E and tugs her pant leg. "E! E!" 

E sighs and ignores him. “Abu, will ya knock it off?” She asked a little irritated. 

Again the carpet follows, but this time, when Abu turns, the carpet jumps to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Abu's tail. When Abu jumps around, carpet again goes to the other side. This time, Abu lands in a karate stance. Carpet reaches down and plucks Abu's hat off, then puts it on himself. Abu sits thinking for a second, until carpet waves a tassel in front of his face. Abu and carpet both jump scared, and run away. Abu tackles E and turns her head to look at the carpet. 

E yelps and pulls Abu off her face. “Abu, what are you… crazy?” She pauses as the carpet peeks out from behind a pile of treasure. “A magic carpet!” She says amazed. “C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you.” The brunette says gently. 

The carpet again picks up Abu's hat and hands it to him. Abu shakes his fist and screeches at it. Carpet begins to walk away, "sadly." 

“Hey, wait a minute. Don't go.” E calls out. “Maybe you can help us.” The carpet looks back, excited. It then flies over and wraps around the pair. “Hey, whoa!” E giggles. “You see, we're trying to find this lamp.” The carpet motions for them to follow it and E smiles to Abu. “I think he knows where it is.” 

They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. E begins to cross the bridge. 

“Wait here!” She tells her two companions as she goes. 

"Oh. Huh?" Abu sees a shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws hold a giant ruby. Abu is hypnotically drawn to it. E climbs the stairs quickly. Carpet sees Abu and grabs his tail trying in vain to hold him back. E finally reaches the magic lamp. 

E studies it uncertainly. “This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-” She looks down and sees Abu break free of the carpet’s hold and lunge toward the jewel. “Abu- NO!” She yells. 

Abu grabs the jewel. There is a rumbling and the room begins to shake. 

“Infidels!” The cave yells. “You have touched the forbidden treasure.” Abu places the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava. “Now you will never again see the light of day!  
Eraces down the steps, but they flatten into a ramp, and she skies down until she flies into the air. She is falling toward the lava, when all of a sudden the carpet appears and catches her. Abuis standing on one of the rocks of the bridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then the carpet races over and E grabs him, just as the last rock is exploding. “Whoa! Carpet, let's move!”  
Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. At one point, Abu grabs E’s head and covers her eyes. “Abu, this is no time to panic!” She snaps as she pulls Abu off her head and sees they are flying into a wall. “Start panicking…” E says weakly. 

Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Carpet and company are almost to the top when a boulder drops on carpet, sending it to the floor. E grabs onto the rock wall and holds on. She sees the old man at the top, within reach. 

“Help me out!” E yells to him. 

"Throw me the lamp!" 

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand!" E says desperately. 

"First give me the lamp!" E reaches in and pulls out the magic lamp. She hands it up, and the old man raises it above his head. "Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!" 

E-Lynn has climbed out with the assistance of Abu. But the old man kicks aside the monkey and grabs E’s wrist. “What are you doing?” She asks scared. 

"Giving you your reward." Jason returns to his normal voice. "Your eternal reward." He pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab E, when Abu bites him on the wrist. He screams, but lets go of E who falls into the cave. Jason throws Abu into the cave as well. They fall and the carpet sees this, but is pinned under a boulder. It struggles to break free, and when does it races up and catches E, but she has already hit the wall several times, and is unconscious. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. Jason pulls off his disguise. 

“Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I-” He pauses since he can't find it in his pocket. “where is it? No. NO!!” He screams as he falls to his knees. 

Meanwhile in Litia's room, she is sitting on her bed, next to Rajah who looks sad. The Sultan walks in.

He pauses as he spots her. “Litia? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?” He asks as he walks up to her. 

"Jason… has… done something... terrible." She said in between sobs and looks as if she's been crying. 

The Sultan pulls her into a gentle hug. “There, there, there, my child. We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything.” 

E lies unconscious on the carpet. Abu tries to wake her. "Oh, oh. E? Wake up. E." The carpet rises up, lifting E up. She awakes slowly. 

“Oh, my head.” She groans as she looks at the entrance and realize they’re sealed in. “We're trapped.” E gets angry and starts shaking her fists at the entrance. “That two faced son-of-a-jackal!” She slowly gets calmer. “Well… whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp.” 

"Aha!" Abu pulls out the magic lamp. 

E smiles and takes the lamp from him. “Why, you hairy little thief!” She studies it and then frowns in confusion as Abu climbs her shoulder. “Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out.” She says as she rubbed the side of it. 

Suddenly smoke comes out of the hole, the lamp begins to shake and glow, but E holds onto the lamp, and the genie, Percival. "Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck! Hang on a second" He hangs E on a nearby rock. Then he pulls his head off and spins it around, yelling as he does so. The carpet pulls a E down. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" Percival uses the lamp end of himself as a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" He sticks the mic in E's face. "What's your name?" 

E looks up at Percival bewildered. “Uh… I… E… E-Lynn…” She stutters. 

Percival says her name as if he's discovered something major. "E-Lynn!" A neon sign lights up with E's name on it, circled by chase lights. The sign changes to reflect his upcoming line. "Hello, E-Lynn. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'El?' Or maybe just 'Lynn?' Or how bout 'Ellie?'" He asks. 

E watches as the Percival disappears and a dog takes his place. “Wow… I must have hit my head harder than I thought.” She tells Abu as she rubs her head.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" The dog poofs into smoke, then back to Percival. Abu screeches wildly. "Oh, sorry Cheetah--hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" Carpet flies over and high fives the genie. Percival looks at E. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He lifts his beer-gut. "Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side--do I look different to you?" 

“Wait a minute!” E says. “I'm… your master?” She asks. 

Percival slaps a diploma in E's hand and a mortarboard on her head. "That's right! She can be taught!! What would you wish of me, the ever impressive, the long contained," He says with a dummy "often imitated," He tosses the dummy to the side. "but never duplicated--” He multiplies into multiple Percivals who surround her. "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated. Percival! The genie! Of! The Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!" 

E blinks at him. “... Wish fulfillment?” She asks uncertainly.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He turns into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three Percivals appear in the windows. "That's it--three." Three Percival caballeros come out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." 

E shakes her head and turns to Abu. “Now I know I'm dreaming.” She says. 

"So what'll it be, master?" Percival asks with a smile. 

“You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?” E asks with an unbelievable look. 

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." 

E blinks. “What are they?” She asks. 

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." He slices his head off with his finger. "So don't ask. Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." His head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss E. "You little punim, there." Pervival lies flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie. "Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture," He grabs E and shakes her. "I don't like doing it!" He poofs back to normal. "Other than that, you got it!" 

E hums and looks at Abu as if plotting. “Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?” She scoffs and turns to Abu. “Some all powerful genie. He can't even bring people back from the dead.” She stands up and looks around as Abu climbs on her shoulder. “I don't know, Abu, he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-” 

They start to leave, but a big blue foot stomps down in front of them. "Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" They all get on carpet. Percival takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here,here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee… outta here!" 

Meanwhile Jason is in the Sultan’s Chambers with Iago, Litia and the Sultan.  
“Jason, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service…” the Sultan snaps. “From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded.”  
Jason bows. “ assure you, your highness, it won't happen again.”  
The Sultan sighs, “Litia, Jason, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?  
“My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess.” Jason says as he takes her hand to kiss it, but she yanks it away. 

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." Litia sighed. 

The Sultan nods. “That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Litia, getting back to this suitor business,” He looks and sees Litia walking out. “Litia? Litia!” He yells as he runs after her.  
Jason waits until they both gone and growls. “If only I had gotten that lamp!” 

"I will have the power to get rid of you!" Iago says, mocking the princess. "D'oh! To think- we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his deformed daughter for the rest of our lives…" 

Jason shakes his head. “No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished--or worse, beheaded!” he says as he puts a hand on his throat and shudders. 

"Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Jason? What if you were the chump husband?" Iago asks. 

“What!?” Jason snapped insulted as he glared at Iago. 

"Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!" 

Jason quirks a brow and slowly smiles. “Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!” He says.

"Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!" Iago dive bombs into the floor. "Kersplat!" 

Jason laughs as he sits on the Sultan’s throne. “Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works!” 

Both laugh as we cut to an oasis in the desert, where carpet is coming in for a landing. Percival was still dressed as a stewardess. "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." As E and Abu get off down the stairway formed by carpet. "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!" He goes back to normal. "Well, now. How about that, Ms. doubting mustafa?" 

E smiles and crosses her arms. “Oh yeah, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-” 

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, girl!" Percival smirks. 

E smirks back and flicks Pericval’s nose. “Actually, I never wished to get out of the cave. Now did I?” She asked. 

He thinks for a second, then his jaw drops. He turns into a sheep. "Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad girl, but no more freebies." 

E shrugs. “Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good.” She turns to Percival as he’s hanging like a hammock between two trees. “What would you wish for?” She asks him. 

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it." He said. 

“What? No, tell me.” E says looking at him. 

"Freedom." He said simply. 

E looks at the golden shackles on his wrists and then the lamp. “You're a prisoner?” She asks softly. 

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He grows gigantic and his voice echoes "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Percival shrinks down, cramped in magic lamp. "Itty bitty living space." 

E pauses. “Percival, that's terrible.” She says gently. 

He comes out of the lamp. "But, oh--to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about here, it's not gonna happen. Percival, wake up and smell the hummus." He sighed. 

“Well, why not?” E asks gently. 

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened."

E frowns before she lights up. “I'll do it. I'll set you free.” She says smiling. 

His head turns into Pinocchio's with a long nose. "Uh huh, right. Whoop!" 

“No, really, I promise.” She pushes the nose back in and Percival’s head returns to normal. “After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free.” She holds out her hand and smiles. 

"Well, here's hopin'." He shakes E's hand. "O.K. Let's make some magic!" Percival turns into a magician. "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?" 

E pauses a moment as she blushes and looks away from Percival. “Well… uh… there’s this girl…” She admits nervously. 

"Eehhh!" Percival's chest shows a heart with a cross through it. "Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" He asks. 

E sighs heavily. “Oh, but Pervival. She's smart and fun and…” 

"Pretty?" 

“God, yes! Though I’m more attracted to her personality than anything.” E says before sighing. “But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a… hey, can you make me a prince?” She asks. 

"Let's see here." He takes out a ‘Royal Cookbook’. "Uh, chicken a'la king?" He pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" Percival yanks out his finger, a crab was clamped on. "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" A dagger comes out and tries to stab him. "Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince." He looks slyly at E. "Now is that an official wish? Say the words!" 

E smiles. “Percival, I wish for you to make me a prince!” She says excitedly. 

"All right! Woof woof woof woof!" He takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then becomes a tailor/fashion designer. "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches--what are we trying to say-beggar? No! Let's work with me here." He takes E's measurements, snaps his fingers and E is outfitted in her prince costume. "I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!"   
Despite Abu trying to run away, he couldn't escape his transformation from a camel, horse as well as other animals then finally into an elephant. Abu sees his reflection in a pool of water, then jumps into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Abu hangs on and looks at E upside down. 

“Abu, you look good.” E says smiling as she holds his trunk. 

'She's got the outfit, she's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!" Fireworks begin to explode outward.   
Meanwhile, the Sultan is playing with toy animals by balancing them. He carefully balances the last piece on top, then sits back and sighs. 

Jason suddenly storms in, though, and the pile collapses. “Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter!” He exclaims. 

"Awk! The problem with your daughter!" Iago squawks.   
"Oh, really?" The Sultan asks. 

Jason nods and starts unrolling a scroll. “Right here. ‘If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her.’” He reads. 

"But Litia hated all those suitors!" He tries to stuff a cracker into Iago's mouth. Iago backs  
away. The Sultan absentmindedly pulls the cracker back. "How could I choose someone she hates?" Iago is relieved, but the Sultan quickly stuffs a cracker in his mouth. 

“Not to worry, my liege. There is more. ‘If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to’... hmm… interesting.” He trails off. 

"What? Who?" 

Jason pauses and shares a look with Iago. “The royal vizier! Why, that would be… me!” He says. 

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure." He muttered. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord.” Jason says as he pulls out the staff and hypnotizes the Sultan with it. 

"Yes… desperate measures…" 

Jason smiles. “You will order the princess to marry me.” 

"I… will order… the princess… to…" The spell breaks momentarily "... but you're so old!" 

Jason growls and shoves the staff closer to the Sultan’s face. “The princess will marry me!” 

"The princess will marry…" The spell is once again broken, this time by the trumpet fanfare. "What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Jason, you must come and see this!" There was an advancing parade, led by what appears to be Percival in human form as a major.   
He proceeds to introduce the people of the village to E, who was on Abu's back as Prince Ali and sings to them about how great she is. Litia was watching from the balcony as she huffs and leaves. 

More and more fanfare build up until E flies off Abu’s back on the magic carpet and flies down to the Sultan and Jason slams the door shut on her fanfare. 

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous." The Sultan exclaims, clapping. 

E clears her throat talks on a deeper voice that sounds natural. “Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand.

"Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." He rushes over and shakes E's hand. "This is my royal vizier, Jason. He's delighted too."

“Ecstatic.” Jason says dryly. “I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-”  
E corrects him smiling. “Ababwa!”  
Jason growls. “Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-” 

"...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device." The Sultan tugs at the tassels, and they tug his moustache. "I don't suppose I might…" 

E nods. “Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me.” She helps the Sultan up onto the carpet, and he plops down.  
Jason pins the carpet down on the floor with the staff before he can take off. “Sire, I must advise against this-” 

"Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun." He kicks away the staff and carpet and the Sultan fly away. Iago, who was standing on the head of the staff, falls down, repeatedly bopping the staff with his beak as he descends. The Sultan and the carpet fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Abu, scaring him. The flight continues in the background, while Jasob and E talk in the foreground. 

“Just where did you say you were from?” Jason asks her.  
E shrugs. “Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure.” She says smiling.  
Jason glares at her. “Try me.” He says as Iago lands on his staff. 

"Look out, Polly!" They all duck in time as the carpet whizzes centimetres over their heads. The carpet returns and the Sultan chases Iago around the room. "Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!" Iago yelled. The carpet zooms underneath Iago, who sighs, wipes his brow, and crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head is circled by miniature sultans on carpets, saying "Have a cracker, have a cracker." The real Sultan begins his final approach. "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jason, watch this!" He lands as he laughs delightedly.

“Spectacular, your highness.” Jason says smiling. 

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." The carpet walks over to Abu dizzily, then collapses into Abu’s trunk. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well." The Sultan whispers to Jason. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Litia after all." 

“I don't trust him, sire.” Jason whispers back. 

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Jason, I'm an excellent judge of character."  
"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!!!" Iago grumbled. Litia walks in quietly.  
"Litia will like this one!" The Sultan said. 

E smiles. “And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Litia!”  
“Your highness, no. I must intercede on Litia’s behalf. Jason says, unaware that Litia can hear them. “This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?”  
E pauses at that. “Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa.” She says slowly “Just let me get the chance to meet your daughter, I’m sure I can win her over.” She says with a smile. 

"How dare you!" They all look at her surprised. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" She storms out.   
"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Litia time to cool down." He leaves with her. 

Jason scowls and looks at Iago. “I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Abooboo.” he says.  
Later in the evening, E-Lynn is pacing in the courtyard under Litia’s balcony. “What am I going to do?” She asks in her normal voice. “Litia won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish.” She mumbles as he looks at her turban. 

Percival was playing chess with the carpet. "So move!" It does, knocking a black piece off the board. "Hey. That's a good move. I can't believe it- I'm losing to a rug." 

E sighs heavily and turns to the genie. “Percival, I need help.” 

"All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?" Percival asked. 

“What?” E asked confused. 

He points out his words on a blackboard. "Tell her the… TRUTH!!!" 

“No way!” E snaps as she waves at the blackboard and it disappears in a puff of smoke. “If Litia found out I was really some crummy street rat, not to mention a girl on top of that, she'd laugh at me.” She sighs as she puts on her turban, which lights up as Percival. 

"A woman appreciates someone who can make her laugh!" E pulls the chain turning off the light. Percival comes out holding the real turban. "E, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself. Besides, maybe she likes girls." 

“Hey, that's the last thing I want to be, and risk I don’t want to take.” E says as she grabs her turban and puts it on. “Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident.” She takes a deep breath and turns to Percival. “How do I look?” 

"Like a prince." He said sadly. 

E-Lynn flies up to the balcony on the carpet. Litia is on her bed, sighing as she pets Rajah.  
“Princess Litia?” E calls from the balcony. 

Rajah looks up and growls. "Who's there?" She asks. 

“It's me, Prince Ali...” E pauses, clears her throat, and then he jumps to her deep voice. “Prince Ali Ababwa.” 

Litia scoffs. "I do not want to see you." 

“No, no, please princess. Give me a chance.” E begs as she tries to walk into Litia’s room but Rajah growls and advances on her. “Down Kitty.” She says as she takes off her turban and uses it to try and shoo him away. 

"Just leave me alone!" Litia groaned.   
Over the edge of the balcony, carpet is watching with Percival below. "How's our beau doing?" The carpet cuts his neck with his finger and Percival facepalms. 

“Good kitty, take off. Down.” E says, not realizing that Litia was studying her now exposed horns and face. 

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" Litia asked. 

E quickly replaces her turban as she shakes her head. “Uh, no, no.” 

"You remind me of a girl I met in the marketplace." Litia said as her eye had lit up with hope under her veil. 

“The marketplace?” A bee buzzes around her head and she swats at it as she speaks. “I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants. Not to mention that I’m a prince, so it couldn't have been me you met.” She said smiling. 

"No… I guess not." Litia said, disappointed.   
The bee turned out to be Percival as he spoke. "Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the veil. Anything--pick a feature!" 

E hesitates. “Um, Princess Litia? You're very…” 

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" The genie exclaimed. 

“Punctual!” E echoes not really thinking. 

"Punctual?" Litia asks.   
"Sorry." Percival said. 

E falters. “Uh, Beautiful!” 

"Nice recovery."   
Litia starts slowly walking towards E, speaking in a more sensual tone. "Hmm. I'm rich too, you know." 

E nods. “Yeah…” She says as she smiles. 

"The daughter of a sultan." Litia continued. 

E smile falters a little. “I know.”

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." At this point, she was very close to her face. 

E’s smile drops as she looks at her a little shocked and confused. “Uh, right. Right. A prince like me.” She sputtered. 

Percival starts buzzing into her ear. "Warning! Warning!"   
"Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" She pulls her turban down and glares at her. "  
Mayday! Mayday!" Percical shouts.   
"Just go jump off a balcony!" Litia turns and walks away. 

“What!?” E exclaimed as she fixed her turban. 

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Percival asks. 

E swats at him and whispered sharply. “Buzz off!” 

"Okay, fine. But remember--bee yourself!" He buzzes into her turban. 

“Yeah, right!” She snaps. 

Litia glared at her. "What?" 

“Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won.” She says looking disappointed. “You should be free to make your own choice.” She sighs as Litia and Rajah look at each other in confusion. “I'll go now.” E says as she steps up on the ledge and drops off of it. 

She gasps. "No!" 

E’s head poked up from over the edge and she looks around worried. “What? What?” 

"How--how are you doing that?" She looks over the edge and sees the carpet. 

E smiles as the carpet flies higher. “ It's a magic carpet.” She says. 

"It's lovely." The carpet takes Litia's hand with a tassel. 

E clears her throat. “You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you?” She asked slowly. “We could get out of the palace, see the world.” 

"Is it safe?" Litia asked uncertainly. 

“Sure. Do you trust me?” E asks smiling.

She stares at her with a widened eye. "What?" 

“Do you trust me?” E asks again as she stretches out her hand. 

Litia gets a sly grin on her face. "Yes." She takes his hand and gets up on the carpet. It zooms into the sky, knocking them both into sitting positions. Litia looks back and sees Rajah looking up at her questioningly. She gasps as they fly over the palace wall and into the sky. 

E gently grabs her arms to keep her calm, and starts singing.

**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me princess, now when did you last  
Let your heart decide?**

The carpet zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower. It gives the flower to E-Lynn, who gives it to Litia.

**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride**

The carpet does as E sings, then zooms into the clouds.

**A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**

Litia looks back and watches Agrabah disappear from sight. The carpet flies in and out of the clouds.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

E smiles at her.

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**

They each catch a small cloud as the carpet continues the flight. It then circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

They join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. The carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting E and Litia in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

_A whole new world!_

E grabs her hands as Litia tries to cover her eyes.

**Don't you dare close your eyes**   
_A hundred thousand things to see_   
**Hold your breath--it gets better!**   
_I'm like a shooting star,  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be! ___

_  
___  


__They zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose._ _

____

**A whole new world!**   
_Every turn a surprise_   
**With new horizons to pursue**   
_Every moment, red-letter_

They fly alongside wild horses running. Litia pets one of them.

**_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_ **   
_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be_   
**A thrilling chase**   
_A wondrous place_   
**_For you and me!_ **

The carpet hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake. Fireworks burst and we see the couple at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop. "It's all so magical." Litia said.

“Yeah…” E sighs as she sits back on her palms. 

She looks at her. "It's a shame Abu had to miss this." 

E shakes her head. “Nah. He hates fireworks.” The carpet looks up realizing what is happening. “He doesn't really like flying either.” She pauses and panics. “That is...oh no!” She groaned as she looked away from Litia. 

Litia pulls off her turban. "You are the girl from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" 

“Litia, I'm sorry.” E says nervous.

"Did you think I was stupid?" She asks as she took off her veil.

“No!” E exclaimed as Litia threw her turban back at her. 

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" She growled. 

E shakes her head. “No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't.” She pauses. “No, that's not what I meant!” 

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" Litia demanded. 

“The truth?” E looks at the carpet who waves him on, giving up hope. “The truth… the truth is… I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life.” She says as she puts her turba back on. “My parents are protective and always have guards plastered to me, so I started to pretend to be a girl whenever I snuck out so they wouldn’t recognise me!” The carpet slumps down in defeat. “I-I really am a prince!” The feather on her turban falls down over her eyes and she blows at it. 

She tilts her head. "Why didn't you just tell me?" 

E laughs nervously. “Well, you know, um… royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think? Especially a prince going out a dressing like a female?” 

"Not that strange." Litia flicks up the feather and cuddles with her. Carpet puts a tassel under his "chin" and looks mystified. "I'm surprised you didn't ask about my face." She said suddenly. 

“Well… if I want to love someone, I’d rather it be because of their personality.” E admits. 

"Still, I'd usually get ‘Why's your face so ugly?’ Or ‘What happened to your face?’ by my past suitors." 

E shakes her head. “I’m not that insensitive… I figured you would tell if you wanted too.” She admits. 

Litia smiled a bit. "Would you like to know?" 

E nods. “Only if you’re comfortable sharing.” 

"When I was a little girl, me and my mother were wandering around outside of the palace...but then these...things came out of nowhere and bit my face and killed her. These large spider-like creatures with venom that melts your skin. Since then, my father never let me out of the Palace…" She explained. 

“That’s horrible…” E says softly. 

"I know...you don't think I'm ugly, do you?" She looks at her.

E lets her eyes roam over Litia’s face as she frowned. “You don’t look like most girls, but why does that have to matter?” She asks. “So long as you love someone.”

"Huh...you surprise me, Ali. You really do." Litia smiled. 

“In a good way, right?” E asks smiling. 

"Of course." 

“I’m glad.”  
Later, Litia and E are returning to the palace. The carpet forms a set of steps and she descends. E rides the carpet down just below the balcony. 

"Good night, my handsome prince." Litia smiled. 

E smiled back. “Sleep well, Princess.”

They slowly lean forward to kiss, but the carpet bumps E up and they kiss sooner than expected. Litia walks away slowly then turns and looks at her. Finally she enters her room through the curtain. 

E smiles like an idiot. “Yes!” She falls back onto the carpet, which descends to the ground. “For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right.” She looks up at Litia’s balcony, and four sets of hands grab him. “Hey! What?” A gag is tied around her mouth as she starts to call out for Abu. She looks around and sees the elephant hanging from a net tied in a tree. 

"Hold him!" Shackles were placed on her feet and her hands. Another guard ties the carpet in a knot around a tree. 

“I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo.” Jason says as he walks up to her. “Make sure he's never found.” he orders. 

A guard hits her in the head, and she falls unconscious. Later, they laugh as E's body drops into the water. She is conscious now, but her feet are tied to a rock. The rock hits the sea bottom, then the turban lands and the lamp tumbles out. She sees this and struggles to rub the lamp. However, she loses consciousness and falls to the floor. The lamp, unsettled by her movement, rolls down and rubs against her hands. It shakes,  
and Percival emerges with a bath brush, rubber duckie, and shower cap. "Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He squeaks the duck. "Hello." He sees unconscious E. "E? E! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say ‘Genie I want you to save my life’. Got it? Okay. C'mon E-Lynn!!" 

He grabs E by the shoulders and shakes her. This makes her head go up, and then fall back down. 

"I'll take that as a yes." His head turns into a siren. "Wooga! Wooga!" He turns into a submarine. "Up scope!" He babbles in something that sounds like German. On the surface, a giant water spout emerges, and lands on top of the cliff. E reawakes and coughs the water out of her lungs. "Don't you scare me like that!" 

E looks up at him and smiles. “Percival, I--uh, I-uh…” She can't think of how to say it, so they just hug each other. “Thanks, Percival.” 

"Oh, E. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." Percival said, smiling. 

Meanwhile, Litia is in her room, humming ‘A Whole New World’ and brushing her hair. The Sultan appears in one of the double doors, hypnotized and speaks in a monotone voice. “Litia!” 

"Oh, father- I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." Litia said as she turned to him. 

“You should be, Litia. I have chosen a husband for you.” The Sultan says. 

Her smile falters. "What?"

The other door opens and reveals Jason as the Sultan speaks. “You will wed Jason.” 

Litia gasps at the sight of him as she took a step back. 

Jason walks up to her and grabbed her hand. “You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife.” he said smiling. 

She looks at him, then narrows her eyes. "Ew. I will never marry you." She pulls here hand away and goes to the Sultan. "Father, I choose Prince Ali!" 

“Prince Ali left!” Jason says   
A voice calls out from the balcony. “Better check your crystal ball again, Jason!” 

"Prince Ali!" Litia exclaimed. Jason gasps at the sight of E. "How in the he-uh, awk!" Iago squawks. 

“Tell them the truth, Jason. You tried to have me killed!” E snapped.  
Jason scoffs. “What?” He goes to the Sultan. “Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying.” He brings the staff close to the Sultan’s face.  
“Obviously… lying.” the Sultan repeats.  
E’s eyes widen as she sees the staff with its glowing eyes. 

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Litia asked, worried. 

“I know what’s wrong!” E snaps as she grabs the staff and smashes it on the floor.   
Jason flinches with a shout and the spell is broken for good.  
“Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!” E says giving him the staff.  
The Sultan’s eyes widen. “What? Jafar? You, you traitor!”  
Jason backs up as the trio advances on him. “Your majesty, all of this can be explained.” he said nervously.   
“Guards! Guards!” The Sultan cries out. 

"Well, that's it, we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead." Iago said with a sigh. But Jason sees the lamp in E's pocket. He makes a move, but is grabbed by guards.

“Arrest Jason at once.” The Sultan orders.  
Jason pulls a vial from his pocket. “This is not done yet, girl!” He snarls looking at E. He then throws the vial on the ground and a large red cloud appears. When it is gone, so is Jason.  
“Find him, search everywhere!” The Sultan yells as E goes to Litia.  
“Are you all right?” She asks. 

"Yes." They lean in to kiss, but the Sultan barges between them. 

“Jason, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever- “He stops in mid sentence and looks at the pair. “Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?” Litia nods and the Sultan laughs. “Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't--I'll leave that to my--. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!  
E blinks a bit. “Sultan?” She asks as she starts looking concerned.  
“Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!” 

Meanwhile Jason and Iago enter the chambers. "We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials." Iago starts throwing things out of his cage. Jason smiles broadly. "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives-"   
He stops and takes out a picture of himself and Jason. "and how about this picture? I don't know-I think I'm making a weird face in it." Jason starts to laugh wildly. "Oh, boy-he's gone nuts. He's cracked." Iago flies down to him and knocks on his head. "Jason? Jason? Get a grip, Jason!" Jason grabs him around the neck. "Good grip!" 

Jason scowls. “Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged female urchin E-Lynn! She has the lamp, Iago.” 

"Why that miserable-" Iago gets interrupted. 

Jason smirks. “But you are going to relieve her of it!” He tells Iago. 

"Me?" 

Later, E sighs as she looks out at the garden. “Sultan? They want me to be sultan?” She mutters. 

Percival comes out of lamp. "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" He turns into a one-man band. He sees E walk away with her head hung. He stops, scratches his head, comes up with an idea, then zooms over to E. He holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture. "E-Lynn, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?” E looks at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where she falls on it and sighs. Percival again is confused, then goes to her and pulls out a script. "Psst, your line is ‘I'm going to free the genie’. Anytime." 

E sighs. “Percival… I can't.” She says sadly.

"Sure you can. You just go "Genie, I wish you to be free." He grabs E's head and uses her as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. E pulls away. 

“I'm serious!” She snapped as she got up. “Look, I'm sorry--I really am. But they want to make me sultan--no!, They want to make Prince Ali sultan.” E rambles before looking at Percival. “Without you, I'm just E-Lynn.” She sighs. 

"E, You won!" 

“Because of you!” E snapped at him. “The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?” Her voice gets quieter. “What if Litia finds out? I'll lose her. Percival, I can't keep this up on my own.” She says sadly. “I can't wish you free…” 

"Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master." Percival says the last word in disgust, then poofs back into the lamp. Abu and the carpet are watching from the window. "Ohhh." 

“Percival, I'm really sorry.” A tongue comes out of the spout and raspberries her. “Well, fine!” She slams a pillow on top of the lamp. “Then just stay in there!” E then looks at Abu and the carpet. “What are you guys looking at?” They both leave sadly as E tried to apologize. “Look, I--I'm sorry. Wait, Abu-- wait--I'm sorry, I didn't--wait, c'mon.” She sighs. “What am I doing? Percival’s right--I gotta tell Litia the truth…” 

"Ali, oh Ali--will you come here?" Litia's voice shouts from a distance. 

E sighs as she pulls on her turban. “Well, here goes.” She walks into the garden. “Litia? Where are you?” 

Iago is wearing a beak and standing on stilts next to a flamingo in the pond. He is imitating Litia's voice. "Ahem--In the menagerie, hurry." 

“I'm coming.” E calls as she hurries past, not noticing the birds. Iago laughs, then turns back and looks into the face of a flamingo, who is panting. 

"Ya got a problem, pinky?" He sweeps the bird's feet out from under it. Iago runs into the palace and finds the lamp under the pillow. “Boy, Jason's gonna be happy to see you!" He starts to imitate Jason's voice. "Good work, Iago!" Then, back to his normal voice. "Ah, go on." Back to Jason's "No, really-on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!" Finally, back to his own voice. "Ah, Jason-you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm  
blushing." He flies away with the lamp. 

Meanwhile the Sultan is standing on top of the palace entrance, making an announcement to the people. “People of Agrabah, My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!” He exclaims  
Behind the curtain, where Litia is peeking through it as E walks up to her. “Litia?” 

"Ali, where have you been?" Litia asked. 

E hesitates. “There's something I've got to tell you.”

"The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!" She exclaimed, not hearing what she said over the crowd. 

E blinks. “No! But Litia, listen to me, please!” She exclaimed. 

"Good luck!" She pushes her out onto the platform with the Sultan, where she overlooks the entire crowd.

“... Ali Ababwa!” The Sultan exclaims introducing the prince to the kingdom.  
E gulped and waved awkwardly as she smiled. “Oh, boy…” 

Far above, Iago and Jason watch through a window. "Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak." 

Jason smirks. “Let them cheer.” He lifts the lamp and rubs it, smiling more as Percival comes out. 

You know E, I'm getting-" He turns and sees Jason. "reallyyyyyy--I don't think you're her. He descends and consults a playbill. "Tonight, the role of E will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man." 

Jason glares at him. “I am your master now.” He throws Percival to the ground and puts his foot on his face. 

"I was afraid of that." He sighed. 

“Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as sultan!!!  
Dark clouds circle the castle and the castle shakes. The roof rips off and the Sultan and E-Lynn duck.  
“Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?” the Sultan asks confused. 

His turban lifts off his head. When he grabs it, his whole body flies up, then is stripped of all his clothing except his boxer shorts. The clothing reappears on Jason. 

Jason laughs evilly as the trio glare at him. “Jason, you vile betrayer!” the Sultan exclaims. 

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you." Iago corrected. 

E scowls at them. “Oh yeah? We’ll just see about that!” She takes off her turban and gasps when she sees it’s empty. “The lamp!”  
Jason laughs evilly. “Finders-keepers, Abooboo.”  
They all look up and see a gigantic Percival lift the palace into the clouds. E-Lynn whistles and the carpet flies up to greet him. They fly up near Percival’s head. “Percival, no!” E yells at him. 

"Sorry, kid--I got a new master now." Percival said sadly as he places the palace on top of a mountain.

“Jason, I order you to stop!” The Sultan yells.  
Jason smiles. “There's a new order now--my order! Finally, you will bow to me!” 

The Sultan bows, but Litia does not. "We'll never bow to you!" She growls. "Why am I not surprised?" Iago rolls his eyes. 

Jason snarls. “If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!” He turns up to Percival. “Genie, my second wish--I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!” He yells while smiling maniacally. 

Percival extends his finger. E tries to stop him, but she cannot, and brands a lightning bolt and strikes Jason returning him to his normal look. "Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jason!" The bird announced. 

Jason smiles. “Now where were we? Ah, yes--abject humiliation!” He zaps Litia and the Sultan with his staff, and they both bow to him. Rajah comes running at him, but he zaps the tiger turns into a kitten. “Down, boy! Oh, princess--” He lifts her chin with his staff. “--there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to.”  
“Jason Moon! Get your hands off her!” E yells as she rides at him on the carpet.

Jason smiles and zaps E-Lynn and the carpet flies away.

**Prince Ali  
Yes, it is he,  
But not as you know him.  
Read my lips and come to grips  
With reality**

He brings the two of them closer in the air with his staff.

**Yes, meet a blast from your past  
Whose lies were too good to last  
Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!**

Jason sings as he zaps Ali back to E-Lynn.

"Or should we say E-Lynn?" Iago teased.   
Litia's eyes widened. 

E looks at her sadly. “Litia, I tried to tell you!”

**So Ali turns out to be merely E-Lynn  
Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me  
Her personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause**

Jason has zapped ABU back to normal and he sends the two of them into a tall pillar, then launches it like a rocket, but not before the carpet can get in.

**To send her packing on a one-way trip  
So her prospects take a terminal dip  
Her assets frozen, the venue chosen  
Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!  
So long,  
Ex-Prince Ali!**

"Good bye, see ya!" Iago exclaimed as Litia and the Sultan watch in horror.

Meanwhile at a snowy wasteland, where the pillar crashes and rolls, it finally comes to a stop. E emerges, obviously very cold. “Abu? Abu!” She looks back at a shivering pile of snow. “Oh, this is all my fault--I should have freed Percival when I had the chance.” She digs out ABU and cradles him inside her vest. “Abu! Are you okay? I'm sorry, Abu--I made a mess of everything, somehow. I gotta go back and set things right.” She starts to walk through the snow, and she eventually steps on a frozen carpet. “Carpet!” She looks up and sees the carpet is pinned by the pillar. E tugs to try and free the carpet but she can't do it, so he begins to remove snow from the base of the pillar. “Abu, start digging! That's it!”  
Finally, enough snow has been removed, and the pillar begins to roll. E-Lynn grabs Abu and runs away, looks back, then slides into place. The pillar rolls over him, and when it is gone, E and Abu are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar. “Yeah! All right!” She looks up at her turban, made out of a scared Abu. The carpet shakes off the snow and rushes over to pick them up. “Now, back to Agrabah! Let's go!” 

Back at the palace, in the throne room. Iago has the Sultan tied up like a marionette, and Litia is chained next to the throne. "Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!" Iago cackled. 

Jason pulls the chain, and Litia walks up to him holding an apple. He can see she’s upset by this display, so he holds his hand up to Iago to make him stop. 

Litia raises an eyebrow at this as the bird stopped. She realizes what was coming and sighed. 

“It pains me to see you reduced to this, Litia.” Jason takes a bite out of the apple she is holding. “A desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world.” He waves his finger and a crown appears. “What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen…” 

She picks up a glass of wine and throws it in his face. "No!" 

Jason glares at her. “I'll teach you some respect!” She falls back as he raises his hand to slap her. Then he stops. “No. Genie, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Litia to fall desperately in love with me.” He purrs. 

"Ah, master-- there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-" Percival gets interrupted. 

“Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!” Jason sneers. 

Litia looks up and sees E in the window, motioning her to play along. She stands and puts the crown on her head. "Jason!" He and Percival look at her. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." Percival's jaw drops. 

Jason smiles. “That's better.” He pulls Percival’s jaw up like a shade. “Now, pussycat, tell me more about… myself.” he says smiling. 

"You're tall, well dressed…" Jason walks over to her. E jumps down with Abu and Percival sees them. "E! E, little buddy!" 

E puts a finger to her mouth and quietly shushes him.

Percival literally zips his mouth shut, goes to her, then unzips it. "E, I can't help you-I work for senor psychopath, now." 

E smiles. “Hey--I'm a street rat, remember?” She rezips Percival’s mouth. “I'll improvise.” She slides down a pile of coins and hides close to Jason and Litia. Jason’s back is to E-Lynn.  
“Go on.” Jason purrs as he looks at Litia. 

"And your hair...is so..red." Litia has her arms around him. She pretends to twist with her finger, but she is actually motioning for E to come over. She makes his move. Iago sees her. "Jas--mmmmmm!" Abu grabs him and covers his mouth. 

“And the street rat?” Jason asks. 

"What street rat?" She asks. They are about to kiss when Iago manages to knock over a bowl. Jason turns to look, but Litia grabs him back and kisses him. E looks disgusted as well as Iago and Abu. "Yuck!" The monkey exclaimed. 

Jason sighs happily. “That was--” He sees E-Lynn’s reflection in her crown. “You! How many times do I have to kill you, girl?” He zaps E. Litia rushes him, and he throws her to the ground.   
E rushes to him and grabs his staff. “Get the lamp!” She exclaims to Litia. 

Litia runs to it. Jason, however, shakes off E, then zaps her into an hourglass. 

“Ah, ah, ah, princess--Your time is up!” Sand begins to fall from the top onto her.  
E gasps. “Litia!” 

Litia gets up and starts banging on the glass.   
"Oh, nice shot, Jas-" Iago is knocked out by Abu. He rushes for the lamp. 

"Don't toy with me!" Jason zapped him into a toy monkey. "Things are unraveling fast, now girl!" Jason snarls as he zapped the carpet and it unravels. E-Lynn again rushes for the lamp. "Get the point" Her path is blocked by words as Jason takes the lamp and laughs hideously. E pulls a sword out of the floor. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Jason breathes a ring of fire around E.  
"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" E exclaims  
Jason laughs. "A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!” He smiles broadly, and a snake's tongue come out from behind his teeth. He then turns into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around E-Lynn becomes part of the snake encircling her. The Jason makes moves on E, and on the third try, she swings the sword and hits him, making him scream in pain. 

Meanwhile Percival cheerleaders wearing 'E' sweaters. "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake--stick that sword into that snake!" 

Jason glares at him and hisses. “You stay out of thissss!” 

Percival waves a tiny pennant with a 'J' on it. "Jason, Jason, he's our man--if he can't do it, GREAT!" E uses the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Litia is trapped. However, Jason sees this and blocks the path. E is thrown away, and she loses her sword. "E-Lynn!" Litia yells. 

E jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on her way. She turns a corner, but the pursuing snake cannot, and the front half of Jason crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. E jumps up on the snake's back and stabs it. Jason screams in agony and E again tries to free the princess. “Hang on, Litia!” She is about to hit the glass with his sword when Jason grabs him.  
The snake laughs hideously. “You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!?” 

"Squeeze her, Jason--Squeeze her like a--awk!" Percival elbows Iago out of the way. 

“Without the genie, girl, you're nothing!” Jason sneers  
E blinks as she gets an idea. “The genie… Percival! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!” She snaps.  
“What!!” Jason yells  
E smirks. “He gave you your power, he can take it away!” 

"E, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" He whispered to her. 

“Face it, Jason still just second best!” E exclaims, ignoring Percival.  
Jason pauses. “You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long.” He starts to circle around Percival. 

"The girl is crazy. She's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake." Percival chuckled nervously. 

“Silence!” Jason hissed. “Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!” He yells. 

"All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, E." Percival zaps Jason with the last genie brand lightning bolt. Jason's snake form dissipates and he turns into a genie. Litia's raised hand disappears under the sand. E runs over and finally smashes the glass. The sand and princess pour out.

Jason laughs evilly. “Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!” he exclaims as he bursts through the ceiling.

"What have you done?" Litia shouts to E in horror. 

“Trust me!” E yells over the sudden wind  
A black lamp appears at Jason’s base as he starts conjuring up magic. “The universe is mine to command, to control!”  
E runs to his lamp. “Not so fast, Jason! Aren't you forgetting something?” She smiles as Jason looked down questioningly. “You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!” She says as she picks up his lamp.  
Shackles appear on Jason’s wrists as he realizes what’s happening. “No! No!” 

"I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want-" Iago tries to fly away, but is sucked in with Jason. 

E smiles as they start to go down the spout. “Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty bitty living space.” 

"E, you little genius, you!" Abu turns back to normal, the carpet re-ravels, Litia, the Sultan and Rajah are standing together. Rajah jumps up into the arms of the Sultan, then they are all transformed. He is crushed because of the weight of the tiger. The palace reappears where it used to be in the city. E is left holding the new lamp.

E smiles in amusement as she hears Jason and Iago arguing from inside the lamp. 

"Allow me." Percival takes the lamp and goes to the balcony. He is now wearing a baseball cap. He winds up as if to throw the lamp, but opens his palm flat and flicked it out into the desert with his finger. "Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!" Jason and Iago continue to argue as they fade out. Litia walks over to E. They hold hands, but both look sad. 

E sighs. “Litia, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince…” She says softly. 

"I know why you did." She replied. 

“Well, I guess… this... is goodbye?” E asks as Percival pokes his head around the corner shocked at what he is hearing. 

"Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair--I love you." Litia said as she teared up.   
Percival wipes away a tear. E, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again." 

E looks at him. “But Percival, what about your freedom?” She asks. 

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." He leans down next to Litia. "E, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked." Percival said. 

E grabs Litia’s hands and frowns. “Litia, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not…” She says sadly. 

"I understand." She sniffles and wipes her own tears. They take one final look into each other's eyes, then E turns to the genie. 

E turns from Litia and faces Percival with a smile as she holds his lamp. “Percival, I wish for your freedom.” 

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I--what?" Percival's eyes widened. 

She holds the lamp up to him. “Percival, you're free!” E says smiling. 

The shackles fall off Percival's wrists and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. Percival picks it up and looks at it. "Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free." He hands the lamp to E. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say ‘I want the Nile’. Wish for the Nile. Try that!" 

“Uh… I wish for the Nile?” E asks more than says. 

Nothing happens. "No way!!" He laughs hysterically. e bounces around the balcony like a pinball. "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I-" He was packing a suitcase, but looked down and saw E looking very sad.

“Percival, I'm--I'm gonna miss you…” E says softly. 

"Me too, E. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me. Well… more of a princess since you're a girl and all but that's besides the point." He replied.

E laughs a bit. “I got it.” She says as they hug.  
The Sultan steps forward. “That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem.” he says. 

"Father?" Litia looks at him. 

The Sultan smiles at her. “Well, am I sultan or am I sultan?” He asks. “From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy!” 

She smiles widely and runs into E's arms. "Her! I choose...I choose you, E-lynn." 

E smiles as she laughs a little. “Uh, call me E.” She says softly. 

They are about to kiss when giant blue hands pull everybody together. Percival is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat. "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey?" He kisses Abu, much to his dismay.   
"Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am--I'm free!" He flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. Later, fireworks explode over a nightscape. E and Litia flying on the carpet. 

E smiles.

**A whole new world**

Litia kisses her cheek.

_A whole new life  
 **For you and me!**_

They fly off into the moonlight. 


End file.
